Reploid: Zero
by Satashi
Summary: After finding a capsule that held a fragment of his past, Zero sets out on a mission of selfdiscovery aided by a very unlikly allie.
1. The Past

A/N:

Hey everyone! Some of you may know me, some of you may not. This is my first submission to the Mega Man genre so I'll start with an introduction. My Name's Satashi and I hope to make an impression on you as you read my little 'fic here. This is a Mega Man Zero story with a few flash backs, these will be in complete _italic_ type. The first 2 chapters will be kind of slow (in my opinion) because I have to set up a firm ground to start from (the game doesn't give any info on Zero's home life at all) Takes place after Mega Man Zero 2. 

Being my first entry to Mega Man, I've added a small tribute to Red Draco's Bass is Not a Fish story in here. Try and spot it ^_^

                                                                        ~~**~~

"Is there anything I can do today?" Zero asked as he stepped into Ciel's lab room without knocking. The female scientist, in turn, gave a startled gasp before turning to look at him. 

"Zero, don't do that to me!"

Zero ignored her and asked again, used to the welcome by now, as he had scared her every morning since he came back to the base. " Is there anything I can do?"

Ciel sighed. "Yes, Zero, there is." She tapped a few keys on her keyboard. "I think you should get a hobby, though. I can't find missions for you every day since there isn't much activity now."

Zero leaned over her chair and watched the screen. "What is it?" His hair fell from his shoulder and onto the keyboard. Ciel hardly noticed.

"We found an abandoned base about one hundred and fifty kilometers from here while scouting with our plane. We think it could be the old Maverick Hunter Head Quarters."

"The HQ?" Zero asked, looking at the image. As it was taken from the air, he couldn't make out too much detail. The building had clearly not seen life in ages. Vines grew abundantly around, covering it mostly from view. 

"It was abandoned at the end of the Maverick wars. We don't know if anything is still there, but I just thought that maybe you would like to go?" 

A sudden memory flashed across Zero's mind.

 _A blue and purple robot laughing as he walked next to him. Several humans saluted the two as they passed, which they responded with a wave or a thumbs up._

"Zero?"

"eh?" Zero shook his head before placing his hand on it. "Yeah, yeah, I'd like to go. Maybe I'll find something about my past there."

Ciel smiled. "I'm hoping so. I already set the quordinats for you."

He smiled at her. "Already?"

The scientist blushed lightly. "I thought you'd want to leave as soon as you found out…"

Zero nodded. "I do. Thanks Ciel." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. 

**Reploid: Zero**

**By: **

**Satashi**

"Ready to trans server." The operator stated into her headset. Lights flashed, signaling to steer clear of the transporter. "Commencing. Three, two, one, Transit in progress."

The world blurred in front of Zero's eyes as he felt his body  phase out. Not a moment later, a new scene was in front of him. There were vines growing up broken rock and weeds growing between the cracked and shattered concrete. Zero started walking slowly, looking at the area around him.

The reploid placed his hand on a monument, broken and eroded from several years without treatment. 

_The blue and purple reploid saluted the statue as he passed by, but quickly grinned at Zero and waved him over, showing two cans of beer in other hand._

Zero shook his head and looked at the spot from his vision. "Are these memories?" He asked aloud, not expecting a reply back. He continued on his way until he came to a doorway. Looking around, he spied a small box that might have once been a doorbell. Faded letters were under it. Dusting it off, he made them out slowly. 

PUSH TO FEEL GOOD

He blinked and went past the doors, ignoring the corny welcome he got. The inside was a little more preserved than the out, but still showed signs of the years. Broken glass was everywhere, leaving crunching sounds under his boots. Two doors to his left lead into a large room with tables, obviously a mess hall. 

_Zero laughed as the blue reploid threw a punch at him "Is that the best you have, X!? My mother could do better, and I don't even have one!"_

Zero continued along his way, looking into random rooms. Some held broken computers, some were caved in from decay. Several more memories flashed through his head, but he came to a stand still when he entered a room that could have passed as a medical center.

_"Is… Can you…?"_

_"No, she's gone. Everything. We can rebuild her, but she won't be the same. Not even close."_

Zero sighed and sat down on a bed, placing his head in his hands, taking off his helmet and sitting it bedside him. "I lived here once." He spoke aloud again. 

_"Hey, Zero!" X called as he ran into the room. "I just got a new nitro for our bikes! Let's put them in and check them!"_

"X?" his voice spoke without really noticing. "You was my best friend… Hey, bikes! I remember!" 

Zero hopped up from the bed and ran down the halls, turning whenever he thought he saw a glimpse of his former best friend running with him. After a few moments, Zero burst, panting, into what looked like a large hanger. Walking where his feet lead him, he made his way to a corner and reached to a large sheet covering something. He hesitated for a moment before grasping it and pulling it off. 

Dust flew thick from the removal of the sheet, but under it lay something that made Zero speechless. It was a hover bike, modified for war. The amour didn't shine, nor did the details look nice at all. It was torn and tattered, never restored after it's final run. Kneeling down, he picked up a small sign of sorts. 

IN MEMORY OF ZERO

"This… is mine…?" His eyes scanned over it.

_"X! Let's take it all the way!"_

_"All right!"___

_"No!" a voice came in over their intercoms. It was Alia. "Do not engage the plasma nitrous! It will explode if you do!"_

_Zero clicked off his communicator. "Not since we installed them right!" He screamed against the wind as he rode his hover bike at break neck speeds. "Ready X!?"_

_X grinned and gave a thumbs up sign. Both hit the red button on their handle bars. Almost immediately, both bikes exploded in flames, sending the riders hurling in the air. Their screams rang long and loud, stopping only when they hit the ground, skidded, and rolled several meters._

_"Ugh…I think I broke my arm…" X grunted out, arching his back in pain._

_"I shattered my calvarias…majouris…" Zero added in. After a moment, they chuckled, then laughed fully, wincing in pain afterwards. "Got to… get that fixed…"_

_"I told you." Alia spoke into X's headset. "Too much fire power."_

_"Heh…Ow… yeah… If we increase the strength of the frame, we can keep the same firepower."_

_X thought about it for only a second. "Yeah…let's do that." _

Zero smiled to himself at the memory. "I bet I can salvage this…" Standing up, he set a marker on his quordinates so he could return later to pick it up. Walking around for a moment, he gathered tools that seemed remotely familiar to him and placed them in a pile next to the hover bike. 

When he was done, the crimson wonder left the room and walked around more, running his hand along the wall, almost seeing people walking past him, as if they were ghost from his past. Some looked scared of him, others smiled, while more saluted him. He then felt something tackle him from behind. Turning, he caught a glimpse of a girl's face with brown hair. "Iri-"

Zero snapped out of it. It was a memory again, not reality. "What was her name?" He whispered, desperately trying to remember. "I should know this!" He closed his eyes tightly. "Think Zero! _Think_!"

_"Zero, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."_

Zero whirled around, seeing the fading image of the same girl. "It started with an 'I' …..I…..Ir…..Irlus? Iioness?"

Zero opened a door, mind lost in thought. What he saw behind the door, however, shocked him enough to make him pause fully.

Leviathan looked at him, equally as shocked. 

Both quickly took a step backwards and drew their weapons. Zero's light saber came to life a mere second before Leviathan's trident, but the girl's faster agility made up for her delay, and she parried the blade and moved into a stalemate position.

"Zero!?"

"Leviathan?!" 

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded. "Do you have spies in our base? How did you know I would be here?!"

Zero's mind whirled. "Yeah, several spies" he lied easily. 

Leviathan glared at him, tasting the words and not liking them.

_"Emergency!__ Emergency! All Maverick hunter personal report to the launching bay immediately! Class S and A Hunters are to report to the engineering bay for Hover bike interception!"_

When Zero's mind snapped out of his memory, he found Leviathan's plasma trident placed to his neck, making it itch terribly. "Are you really Zero?" She asked, looking at him. "He would never leave himself open like that!"

_"X!" Zero laughed, helping his friend up from the floor, where he just tripped over some marbles some kids were playing. "Keep your guard up man! There are little evil ones all over the place!" He laughed happily at his own joke, while X took his hand for a help up._

Zero stumbled backwards and put a hand to his helmet. "I'm… I'm not myself right now, Leviathan. I don't want to fight you."

The blue haired girl studied him a moment before slowly placing her weapon on her back. "At the chance of sounding like I am worried about you….What's wrong? You're not here on a mission are you?"

Zero sat down and placed the palm of his hand onto his forehead and sighed. "My mind is trying to recall the past… There are so many memories flashing around me…"

The female reploid let this sink in. "wait a minuet. You don't remember your past!?"

Zero bit his tongue. He shouldn't have let that slip. Only Ciel and X knew he had amnesia.

Leviathan suddenly looked at him a little sympathetically. "Wow… that must suck, huh?"

"You have no idea." Zero replied absently. Hopefully there wasn't going to be a fight here today. "I don't suppose you could just let me wander around here?"

" 'Fraid not. Unlike you, I have a mission to do here. If you stop me, I will fight you."

Zero sighed. "If I don't make the first move, will you not make one?"

"A truce?"

Zero stood. "I think you realize that if I get my memory back, I will be able to fight better. I realize whatever you get here will help you as well. We both have something to gain."

"And fighting here won't do anything." Leviathan thanked her lucky stars he suggested a truce. Even though she put up a strong show for him, she was positive he knew she couldn't fight well on land. She was built and designed for water. Here she would have almost a 50% handicap. "Okay, truce accepted. I am the only one here. We stay apart and don't do anything to stop each other. I won't attack you when you are distracted and you won't stop me from getting what I want. Risky on both our parts."

Zero nodded. "Truce." He extended his hand, which she took without hesitating.

"Truce then. Ends tonight at midnight."

"Agreed." 

The started walking, ironically going the same way. They split at the end of the hall, however, just as Zero got a blip in his ear. "Zero, this is Ciel, how are things?"

"Everything is fine." He replied.

"Want me to warp you back?"

"Not now, I'm still looking."

"Okay. Our radar just picked up something, hold on……. Zero, there is an unfriendly unit in the building!"

Zero looked over his shoulder to Leviathan, who was looking in a room, but obviously paying attention to him. "Everything is fine, it was a scout unit. I must not have destroyed it completely. I'll contact you if anything else comes up."

Leviathan walked away from the door, as though she didn't ease drop on him. Zero in turn ,continued on his way as well.

                                                                        ~**~

Zero held his emergency glow stick out in front of him as he walked. It was dark, and close to eleven. He was on the top floor now, and bits of the ceiling were gone, showing the stars above him. His mind had shown him countless flashes from his past, but nothing solid that he didn't already know. He was Zero, his friend was X, they were hunters that fought against Mavericks. Several people showed up repeatedly, but he could never remember who they were when the ghostly memory faded from him.

It was serving to irk him greatly.

He sighed and took out a book from a shelf next to him. The book only tilted, though, and the shelf slid to the side on hinges that still worked, despite the years. "Well, well, well." He spoke aloud. "I thought this might be a head office, but a secret passageway? Now I'm sure of it."

Zero walked through the opening and immediately fell down. His mind clicked into gear and he grabbed the small handle on his side and pushed the button as he swung it. A long whip of plasma ignited and latched into the wall before becoming solid dry plasma. The reploid swung lightly and hit the wall on his side, making a clanging sound. 

"Whew." He breathed out, looking down. Seeing nothing, he dropped his light stick down and watched it free fall three stories before hitting the bottom. Now with a stopping point in sight, Zero let his whip disconnect and fall down a bit, grab the wall the slow him down, and fall again.

He landed on a type of elevator lid. Without really thinking about it, he pulled the top hatch open and jumped down. Light blinded him for a moment when he looked. The optics in his eyes quickly adjusted and he found himself walking into an almost fully operational lab.

"Zero!"

Zero spun and saw Leviathan  next to a type of blue capsule. From the looks of it, she was trying to hack it open. "So this is why you were here?" He asked, waving his hand when she reached for her weapon. "Truce is still on, girl."

"Don't call me "girl" please. I have a name."

"Sorry," he walked to the capsule. "So, um, what is that?" He jerked his thumb to the glowing capsule. 

"That's why I'm here." Leviathan retorted. "I'm going to see what it is. I've been here ever since you left and I still haven't opened it.."

"Did you try touching it?" Zero asked, with a cocky grin he picked up somewhere from his memories. 

"You idiot, do you really think that by touching it you can…" Her words failed as she watched Zero touch the capsule and it spring open effortlessly. "What the…?"

Zero took several steps back, obviously shocked at what just happened.

"We meet again, Zero." A voice came, followed closely by a holographic image of a heavy set man in a lab coat. He had a beard and a kind face. "I see you have a friend with you?" He looked over at a stunned Leviathan. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name?"

"Leviathan." She answered automatically. 

"Again?" Zero asked, walking forward. "I've… met you before?"

"Of course!" the man replied. "It is I who stored your memory and gave you the amour you are wearing now."

"…Why?" was all he could ask.

The man looked saddened. "After the… incident, you wanted to rest for a while. X brought you to me and I saved your memory from your dieing body and created the new one you are in now. Although I'm afraid you are only at about twenty percent of your original power."

"You're a program…" Leviathan spoke, shaking her head. "You can't answer questions like that!"

"Ah, but you are wrong my dear." He replied. "I am a part of a soul. I was embedded into this capsule by a famous scientist and incredible empathic. Using this method I have helped X through many of his wars, building armor and upgrades for him. This one, however, is only the second I've built for Zero. The first he refused to take. An armor upgrade during the fifth Maverick war."

Zero was having trouble keeping up with all of this, but somehow he knew it was true. "What is this capsule for…?"

The hologram looked at him. "I hold the data of the Maverick reploid Zero. The first of his life."

"I… was a maverick?"

"Only at first. Commander Sigma took you to Dr. Cain and they purged the memories from your body. I hold those memories here. Come, Zero, step inside and relive your past."

The hologram faded and Zero stepped forward, as if awed. 

"I can't let you do that Zero." Leviathan stated, getting in his way. "I am supposed to take this back to the base with me if I couldn't crack it here."

"But… it's open. Your mission is done!"

Leviathan looked as though she was fighting an inner struggle. "But… I can't let you go in! It would be like I was betraying master X!"

"The copy X doesn't know what's going on here!" Zero retorted, glaring. "Leviathan… Leviathan, please. I've never asked anything of anyone in this life… give me this…"

Leviathan opened her mouth, then closed it. After a second try, she turned her back to him. "Just… answer me one thing first." Zero nodded, although she couldn't see him. "Why… why did you never kill me when we fought? Everything else was sliced into pieces, but not us…why?"

Zero looked at her back while answering. "I respect you. You are fighting to protect the humans. You would give your life to do that. Although we are going for the same goal, we are walking different paths that lead to it. You kill reploids to save all humans from them. I kill your reploids to stop you from killing more… If we weren't enemies, maybe we would be friends… I can't 'retire' a reploid like you, you are too much like myself… and a skilled fighter also."

Leviathan didn't turn to look at him, but whispered softly in reply. "…Go in…"

Zero walked past her and put one boot into the capsule. "Thanks… Lev."

Leviathan turned just in time to see the capsule close.

                                                                                    ~**~

_Kill, destroy. Maim them all! Kill the beast, split it's throat, spill it's blood!_

_Bass laughed insanely at Zero. "It's perfect! A reploid! You did it, Doc! This being will be a god! A GOD! Bass slammed his hands onto the table where he was laying and talked right into his face. " I'm going to teach you everything. Humans will all bow to us! The world will be ours!"_

_"After a 30 year hibernation to set his mind straight."__ The Scientist stated. "He needs a name."_

_Bass grinned at him. "I have a name. You shall leave no survivors on a battle field. I shall christen you with the name ZERO!"_

_The lid closed down and Zero fell asleep, not to be disturbed for thirty long years._

_                                                                                    ~~~~_

_Zero broke out of the capsule and laughed insanely. His eyes were sharp, looking at the people who awakened him. _

_Destroy, kill! Bash their heads! Slit their throats! Do them in!_

_                                                                                    ~~~~~_

_Sigma walked into the mine shaft where Zero was. The reploid turned and saw him, immediately running, fist raised to attack. Sigma moved so quickly away it looked as if he left afterimages of himself. _

_Zero was shocked. That was the first time he hadn't killed in the first punch. Grinning madly now, he attacked again._

_The battle lasted several hours. Sigma was beaten badly and his artificial skin was ripped by both eyes. Zero smiled, knowing he would win. That was when Sigma finally pulled his light saber from his belt and ignited it._

_Zero froze, looking at the pulsating plasma. Sigma, seeing his chance, dashed forward and sliced, cutting Zero's crystal in his helmet and knocking it off. _

_The crimson reploid fell without restraint._

_                                                                        ~~~~~~~_

_Zero's vision was blurry. He was strapped to a table, with several people above him. They were nothing more than black fuzzy shadows, however. _

_" His__ hand to hand skills are off the charts!"_

_"A born killer!_ We can use him on our side."__

_"format his hard drive and we'll start over."_

_"But he'll lose all of his skill!"_

_"His body will remember. We need this warrior."_

_"…Fine. We'll equip him with a light saber. Sigma said that he was awe struck by it."_

_Zero lost consciousness._

_                                                                        ~**~_

Zero broke from the capsule, sending shards of glass everywhere. Leviathan screamed in shock, not expecting this, but already had her lance out and ready to use it. Zero landed in a crouch and slowly stood up, his eyes moving over her body. 

"…Zero?" She knew it was him, and yet he was not the same anymore. His eyes… they were cold, hard, emotional less. They were no longer the usual battle hardened eyes, but now were those of a killer.

"Kill the beast…" he whispered to himself. Leviathan took a step backwards. "Slit her throat…" Zero took a small step forward. "Spill her blood…" Leviathan started to feel truly afraid. Never had she seen such an intent to kill . "… Do her in…"

                                                                        ~~**~~

A/N: 

Hope you enjoyed chapter one. Chapter two will be a little better as I start getting a feel for these characters. Please review if you think this deserves it. I welcome all comments, critisim, and flames. Please flame maturely and point out specific parts that agrivated you enough to flame, so I can work on it. If you don't, I won't know what to improve upon. 

I take all request (if they will fit into the story – if not, I'll _try_ and make a new one for you) so please don't hesitate to ask. 


	2. The World

_"After him"_

_"Wha?"_

_"Destroy him. 'He' is my nemesis. Zero… My greatest creation. Destroy him and all who oppose you!"_

_"Wha… Who are you!?"_

_Bass grinned madly at Zero. "I'll christen you Zero! Kill everything! No Survivors!"_

_"Wake up, Zero."_

_…Destroy…_

**Reploid: Zero II**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Leviathan jumped backwards as Zero threw a punch, parried a second, and ducked a third. Sending a sweep kick, she intended to throw him off balance. Zero, however, seemed to read this move perfectly and was already in a one handed cartwheel. His other hand grabbed her approaching ankle and, with amazing balance and power, spun around and sent her flying into a wall.

"Zero!" She cried as she bounced off of it and fell to her feet. "What's wrong with you!?"

Zero only smiled sickingly at her. 

"This isn't you! There is no honour in this battle! You are not the Zero I want to defeat!"

Zero lunged forward, rearing back his hand and sending a powerful punch that just barely missed his opponent. Leviathan leaned forward and used her superior agility to land a punch on his stomach. Her hand, however, met his. He had already blocked her attack seemingly before she used it. 

Once again, she found herself being thrown in the air. This time, however, she landed neatly, able to regain her balance in mid toss. She didn't have time to rest, as Zero was once again dashing toward her, pupils so small in his optics that he looked as if he was possessed. Light reflected off his armor as Leviathan was stunned at the speed he was showing. It danced over his crimson vest and gloves, sparkling off the blue gem on his forehead that proudly displayed a "W". 

Leviathan jumped out of harms way just as she realized the change. His helmet was different from what it used to be. No longer did he have two white wing attachments to his ears, but was now a light crimson and bleach white colour, shining as though it had never seen battle.

'_That must be his weak point!_' Leviathan's mind screamed as she took out her lance. Landing, she called out to him. "Zero! I'll restore you to yourself before this fight ends!"

Zero didn't seem to care. Once again he dashed to her, leaving blurred images behind himself as his EAS (Emergency Acceleration System) kicked into effect. Leviathan dodged to the side and whacked him on the back of his head with her staff. The ancient reploid spun kicked in return, which she danced to the side of. A flurry of blows were exchanged next, each landing several hits to the other. After many minuets of close ranged combat, Leviathan managed to toss him away, accidentally grabbing his light saber in the process.

Zero flipped twice in the air, and landed soundly. Leviathan panted hard, trying desperately to circulate air through her system. '_this isn't good._' She thought, watching him as he studied her. '_My systems are over heating. I use too much power to move so fast. I need water…'_ Her eyes spied several pipes above Zero's head. Some of them were wet on the bottom. _'Condensation?_' She asked herself desperately. '_Please be right!_'

The blue haired reploid ignited Zero's saber and reared back, aiming for the pipes. Zero, however, made no move to stop her. Instead, he watched the pulsating glow of the blade as it was hurled through the air and sliced the pipes above him with no effort at all. 

Water poured onto him as the pipe spilled out. It wasn't enough to fill the room, or anything that would give Leviathan a distinct advantage, but it was enough to wet her boots a few inches.

"Prepare yourself!" She screamed, making the water spurt from the ground and freeze solid, forming several ice balls in the air. Zero turned his attention from his light saber just in time to catch a flurry of ice in the face. 

Zero's eyes dilated as his helmet was knocked off of him. He sank to is knees slowly, as if trying to understand what was going on. Seeing her chance, Leviathan dashed to his helmet and  froze it before trusting her trident into it. The ice shattered and the blue gem front and center of the protective headgear shattered. The 'W' faded lightly and then disappeared all together.

"Wha…What's going on…?" Zero asked, dazed.

"Zero?" She asked, still ready for an attack. "Is that you?"

Zero shook his head slowly. "I…I'm not sure…" He closed his eyes lightly. "I heard a command… a desire to do nothing but destroy… but it's gone now…"

Leviathan lowered her staff and flopped into the water, letting it circulate through her by her boots. "That damn capsule made you go berserk."

"No… No, it wasn't the capsule. I just… got my memory back. My first memories… I didn't…I _couldn't_ tell them apart from my present memories… I was lost in my own mind…"

"So you're not going to try and rip my apart now?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"I'm sorry." He spoke, shifting into a sitting position. "I'm fine now, I know what is what. But…"

"But?" She prompted him. 

"But… why was I created to destroy? I know the past was purged from me, but…what happened after that?"

Leviathan sighed. "I think you're going to have to start from the beginning, Zero."

And so he did. Zero recalled everything he saw to her, not bothering with the fact she was an enemy to him. She, in turn, didn't act like one. Her mission was over, she had no reason to do anything now. She listened with open ears and pondered at the end of it.

"You must have became a hunter after that," she offered him. "That must have been when you met X and became a legend."

"So they deleted my past to keep me on their side…" He snorted. "If I knew back then what they did  I would have…" he sighed. "I don't want to think about that… I need the rest of my past…Why am I the way I am? Why am I a legendary hero? Why do I fight like I do? Why… WHY!?" He angrily punched the ground, sending water flying. "Why is everything so complicated now!? I woke up, just this morning, bored! I wanted to get out of the base, just _do_ something! Now… Now I'm utterly confused!" He put his head into his hand and breathed heavily.

Leviathan  stood and walked over to him before sitting again, somewhat next to him. "It must be hard, huh? Not knowing anything, and then finding out only a part that only leads to confusion…"

"You have no idea."

"You never know." She breathed, leaning back and watching the water slowly fill the room, cutting off some of the equipment. "I know what it's like to be confused."

"Oh?" Zero relaxed and welcomed the shift of attention from him.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "When I was made, I was made fun of a lot. I'm an amphibious model. I am made to be in the ocean, to swim and study marine life… to protect under sea labs and bases. Imagine what I went through when my home was destroyed and I was forced to live on land. I overheat easily. Breathing is your main coolant. Water is mine. Because of this, no one wanted to accept me into any type of organization. I was faster and more agile than everyone, but I had to rest constantly. I didn't find a true home until X took me in."

"The copy X only wanted to use you as a tool."

She sighed. "I know…I knew back then. But… but it was the first time I was _needed_ again! He looked past my handicap on land and saw the ability I truly had! He built me an entire aquarium to swim in! he gave me a purpose! A reason to live!"

"By taking other's lives?" He asked softly, watching the water rise to his waist now.

Leviathan closed her mouth. "We might have been friends, Zero…"

"Yeah… I don't like fighting you, or anyone for that matter…not when we have the same goals. Both sides don't want death, but we give it freely. If only Ciel can make that energy substitute!" 

"Why don't you join with master X!?" She asked suddenly. "If you join him, maybe there will be a truce! You can talk to Ciel and the war will end!"

Zero scoffed. "Lev, you're living in a dream world. He wants every reploid dead. _Every_ reploid. When the resistance is gone, he will kill you and everyone else. Then, he will self destruct."

"He would never-"

"Wouldn't he!?" Zero snapped. Leviathan closed her mouth. "You know it as well as I do. His justice is absolute. To protect the humans he loves he will destroy anything that poses even a potential threat. Even you."

She took off her helmet and placed it beside her, sighing. "I know it… but I don't want to…I don't want to have to…"

"Accept it?" He finished her speaking for her. "I don't recall much from my friend X, but I know he wasn't like that. He would rush head first into battle knowing he couldn't win before he let anyone else get hurt."

"…Sounds like a great guy."

"I know he was."

There was a silence between them for a moment. Finally Leviathan stood and walked through the stomach deep water to where she threw his light saber. Reaching down, she picked it up and walked back to him, handing it over. "I'm going back to the base." She told him. The girl picked up her helmet and walked back to the capsule. Inside it was Zero's old helmet.  "May I?" She asked, picking it up.

Zero retrieved his new (old?) model helmet and took the rest of the crystal out of it. "Go ahead." 

The female broke off a wing of Zero's helmet and tossed the rest into the water as Zero put on his new one. She would take back the piece as proof of fighting Zero.

 "I'll see you around, Lev."

"Goodbye Zero…I hope next time we meet, we won't have to fight again."

Zero gave her the smirk he learned to use that day. "When that happens, I'll buy you a beer."

Leviathan smiled at him for the first time. "I'll hold you to that." And with those words, she transited away.

"Friends, huh?" Zero asked, placing his saber onto the holder on his back. "Who knows?" He almost contacted Ciel to ask to transit him back, but some old instinct inside him made him tap a button on his helmet. A beam seemed to shoot from the ceiling and engulf his, teleporting him back to his base.

                                                                                                ~**~

Zero appeared in his room moments later and realized just then that he had teleported. Although to him it was as natural as day and night, he knew that that technology had been lost for a long time. Trans servers were used to warp in this era. 

Taking off his helmet, he studied it. He knew it was his, and in the back of his mind, he didn't find it interesting at all. He had worn it almost every single day in his past life. Tossing it to the side, he unclasped the armor he wore and placed it to the side, followed closely by his boots. He then walked to his shower as his black body suit was removed.

He turned the water on high pressure and set the temperature by the digital read out. Stepping in, he let the water wash over him and rid the feeling of stress that had been with him lately.

                                                                                    ~**~

"Has Zero came back?" Ciel asked again. She had fallen asleep on her desk last night waiting for a call from Zero to transit him back.

"There has been no use of the trans sever since Zero has departed." One of the operators said sadly. "I'll run a scan."

"Please do." Ciel asked.

"Found him!" She said, surprised. "He's in his quarters!"

Ciel exited the room as quickly as she could without making it look like she was running. When the door closed behind her, however, she took off as fast as her human legs could carry her.

She reached his room a while later and barged in without knocking. "Zero!?"

Zero sprang from his bed and his right hand shook with a vibration that brought a gun nozzle from his palm. It flipped up and over and his fingers moved down so it looked like he was holding a gun that had hot plasma charging in the hilt. Ciel almost screamed.

Zero's vision blurred lightly as sleep hazed his mind. Seeing that it was Ciel who barged in, though, made him lose his charge and revert his hand back to normal. "Ciel, don't come in without knocking please." He fell back into his bed and sighed. "It's too early."

Ciel placed a hand to her chest and breathed heavily. "you scared me out of a year's growth, so we're even." She then went into her motherly role and scolded him. "And just where were you last night!? Didn't communicate your location, didn't call me back, didn't even use the trans server!? How did you get back!?" She then noticed his apparel. "Zero, you're armor is gone!"

Zero gave up all intentions of sleeping and sat up in bed, looking at her in a weird way. "My armor is over there." He pointed to the chair where his armor was laying by. "I never sleep in it. Why do you think I wanted a bed in my room instead of a capsule?"

Ciel seemed awe by this. "All reploids are made with armor, but you're is an attachment?" She looked at him, amazed at how he looked almost exactly like a human male. 

"I take my armor on and off just like cloths." He informed. "I noticed everyone here had the same type of armor on. I thought it was just standard issue."

"No, they are made like that." Ciel explained absently before realizing why she ran in on him. "How did you get back?"

"I teleported in." He explained. Seeing her look of bewilderment, he sighed. "I got my old helmet back and it has my teleportation function in it. I just set the…" Zero cut off his explanation when seeing her eyes shine down at him. "Oh god, you're going to examine me all day, aren't you?" 

Ciel only nodded at him, excited like a little child on Christmas day.

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero beamed himself to his marker the next day and appeared at the garage at the old Hunter Headquarters. Kneeling down, he set a portable trans server bit onto the hover bike and piled the parts beside it on the missing seat area. Smiling, he hit the button and watched it phase out. Seeing that he had everything he needed, he blipped out of existence and re appeared a moment later at the almost barren dispatch bay at the Resistance base.

Zero looked over his bike as he though about what he should do to it. He would be base-bound for the next few days while Ciel studied his armor and tried to find any readings linked to his helmet. This way she could pinpoint any more capsules that he may be able to reach. This was fine with the Resistance fighter. It gave him time to recall his past in his own special way. 

Zero realized he didn't really know anything about mechanics, but his hands somehow found themselves moving on their own, pulling wires out in whole in some places and removing chunks of the bike at a time. He somehow just _knew_ that the plasma generator thrust charger was mal functioning just by seeing it. He just _knew_ that he needed a new transistor mod for better balance. He just… knew.

Taking a tally of everything he had and checking through the piles of parts he brought, Zero sat down Indian style with a notebook and began writing down what he needed to fix or buy new of. When he was done , a sigh escaped his lips. It would be fairly expensive.

Getting up and dusting off his jeans, he walked to the door while fixing his shirt. He had borrowed the clothing from another human male resistance members earlier on. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make him pass almost exactly as a human. This would allow him to walk through town without people being afraid of him. He was told by Cerveau that although not everyone outside of Neo Arcadia feared and hated reploids, it was still safer for 'ploids not to venture into densely populated cities. Ciel and the handful of human members usually did the shopping for them. Being a reploid resistance base, they had to be very careful of who they bought things from that shipped the items. So far there were only other bases and 2 stores that they trusted. 

Zero wasn't going to take his chances with anyone but himself. 

"Ciel?" he asked when he made it into her room, scaring her out of her mind once again. This time, however, he didn't give her time to scold him. "Can I have a thousand Zenny?"

Ciel gave him an odd look, followed by looking him over. "Why? And you look nice in those."

"I need to buy some things, and thanks."

She didn't question the reploid any further. He had risked his life for them more than sixteen times already and had never asked for anything in return other than food and a place to sleep. True, a thousand zenny was a lot to ask for all at once, but since joining with once of the more influential resistance bases on that continent, they could easily afford it.  "Sure," she finally replied. "Do you need me to get you some things with the next order?"

"No, I'll get it. It dawned on me that I have never even been into any cities other than the Neo Arcadia capital, and it wasn't really friendly."

"Okay." Ciel stood and went to her closet, taking out her purse and gave him a small piece of plastic. "Here. This is your fighter's card. Your pay is directly put into an account that you have access too." When Zero opened his mouth to speak, she cut him off. "I know, I know, you've turned down pay once before, but now that you actually need things, you need to accept it. I'll put the money on it from my computer." She forced it into his hands. "Be back before dark and don't talk to strangers."

Zero saluted her in a playful manor. "Mam, yes mam! Permission to leave base!?"

Ciel giggled. "Permission granted soldier."

He gave her a lopsided smile before walking out.

                                                                                                ~**~

Zero walked down the streets of New Kapcom with interest. Buildings were tall and flourishing. People walked all around him with cars almost packing the roads full. The sun shone down merrily onto him, as though there wasn't a war going on. As he walked, though, he came to realize that the war was between reploids and new arcadia. Those who weren't inside the arcadia probably would be effected by the war at all.

The street-clothed clad Resistance member stopped and gapped at the price of some energy crystals being sold at a fancy store. '_Then again…_' His mind though as he started to walk again. '_The energy crisis is still going on. Stop the crisis, stop the destruction of reploids, stop the war… But Copy-X won't stop even if the energy problem is solved…to stop the death of reploids to gain energy, he will destroy all reploids to keep the maverick problem from ever rising again.'_

"Ah, here we are." He spoke aloud as he walked into the store. A chime went off as he entered, signaling his arrival. 

"Well hello there son!" A voice greeted him. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some supplies." Zero replied, holing up his sheet of paper. 

The man reached him and took the offered paper. He skimmed it over once and nodded. "We can probably help you out. Why don't you just have a seat over there by that nice lady? We'll be back shortly." Zero nodded at him and began to walk while he heard the person shout out behind him. "Hey! Eddy! We got a load for this one! Get the two wheeler!"

"Hi." Zero greeted as he sat down.

"Hi." Came the reply.

Both people blinked at the voice and turned to actually look at who they were talking to. 

Zero looked at Leviathan, in her street cloths

Leviathan looked at Zero, in his street cloths.

Both jumped back and reached for their respective weapons. Zero pulled his light saber handle from his baggy pants pockets and Leviathan spun a small staff, making it expand and ignite at the end, making her trident.

"Can't I go _anywhere_ without running into you guys!?" Zero asked, shocked, amused, and bewildered at the same time. His eyes quickly darted around. "Where's Harpunia?  Is he here too!?"

Leviathan looked at him. "I'm alone, on personal business, thank you very much!" She looked pretty cheezed off at him. "What, do you think I can't go anywhere by myself!?"

Zero flushed. "Um…no…" He looked around again. Luckily there was no one else in that part of the shop. "Say, do you want to, you know, put these away before they come back?"

:Leviathan debated this a moment. "Yeah, they don't know I'm a reploid. Like I said, personal business." She clicked off her weapon and made it into the smaller size before lifting her pants leg and sliding it in a holster. 

Zero was impressed. "You drew it so fast, I didn't even see where it came from."

Leviathan sat back down. "I'm just faster than you."

Zero flopped down on the stool next to her, with his back against against the table. "But I'm stronger."

"I'm smarter," she retorted smoothly. "and better looking."

Zero snorted. "Oh please, you wear make-up, I don't."

Leviathan smiled lightly. "This is weird, isn't it?"

"What?" He titled his head so he could look at her. Both his arms were on the table for balance. 

"Us. I mean, you and me. Just… sitting here at the local hardware store trading insults in a friendly manour." She eyed him.

Zero looked straight in front of him. "I told you we might have been friends."

Leviathan paused to think about her next choice of words. "Hey, Zero?"

"Hmm?" 

"I… don't have many friends."

Zero looked over at her again. She looked friendly enough. She was wearing tight fitting blue jeans with a tucked in red sweater. On her feet she had on name brand khaki brown shoes. Her blue hair spilled out behind her like a waterfall. Upon realizing it was her earlier, he could only assume she was built on older reploid plans, being able to change out of her armor. 

"Why not?" He asked finally.

"Being a war general and guardian doesn't really help, if you know what I mean." She replied with a small sigh. "Everyone only sees me as a general, not as a person. Even the others really only see me as an acquaintance, not really a partner. Probably because the missions I take are limited to my field. I have a lot of free time lately."

He thought this over. "Well, hey, if you don't mind me trying to kill the person you are guarding, I will be your friend."

She nodded lightly. "Thanks. As long as you don't mind me trying to kill you every now and then?" She smiled lightly at the idea.

Zero spoke the next statement softly. "If you ever think that you are on the wrong side… you are always welcome at the base."

Leviathan shook her head. "I won't betray master X. Not unless something earth-shaking happens."

"Just remember the thought is open." He replied.

"Miss Levina?" A man asked. "You're order is ready."

"Levina?" Zero asked, before covering. "So that's you're name. Pretty."

Leviathan smiled. "It is Celtic for 'water goddess'." She winked at him in a silent thank you for not asking why she didn't use her real name. Now that she thought about it, he should use a fake name as well. 'zero' isn't a good name for a human.

"Your parts are all here, sir." A new man came out with several boxes. "I hope you have room in your car, they are heavy."

"Um…"

Leviathan almost slapped her forehead. Zero was an excellent fighter, yes, but in the world he could be a blundering idiot sometimes. "He's with me." She said then, with a sigh. "Load his stuff in my car please, Eddy."

Zero gave her a small smile of gratitude before handing over his pay card and watching him swipe it. "Thank you very much" the man told him. "Please sign here."

Zero took the pen and scribbled down a name. Leviathan watched with interest as the man looked at it. "Come back and see us again, Alex."

Zero nodded. "I will."

"Well then, Alex," Leviathan stated, offering him her arm. "Shall we?"

Zero looped his arm through hers "Let's shall!"

                                                                                    ~**~

Leviathan cranked her car and felt the plasma being pushed under it, making the car hover. "You," she started as she drove out of the parking lot. "Are an idiot."

Zero laughed. "Don't be so mean, I didn't think about having to carry it, I was just going to trans server it when I got out of town!"

Leviathan grinned. "Well, the least I can do is take you home then."

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero watched Leviathan drive away, making dust fly behind her. He was in the middle of the desert, half way to his base. "Very funny, Lev." He stated as she waved out her window, probably laughing like an idiot. "Very funny." 

With that, he put the portable server on his boxes and warped them away. Sighing, he started to walk. '_ I KNEW I should have brought an extra portable trans server, but noooooo, I can just teleport back to base! Not without your helmet that Ciel is studying you idiot! She's not expecting me back for another two hours!'_

                                                                                    ~~**~~

A/N: Part two was fun to write. The actual plot starts to come into focus in part three, which should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed the firs two parts so far. The tribute to Red Draco's fic in part one? It was the "PUSH TO FEEL GOOD" button under the doorbell at the MHHQ.

This chapter is dedicated to Masaro , who left me a good review. I can't fix the spacing problems without losing the italics for some reason. Maybe this chapter will work better…


	3. The Water

A/N: I can't fix the spacing problem. I uploaded this the exact same way I've uploaded the other 30 fanfics I have done, and this is the only one that is doing it. Weird. Anyway, please look past that and enjoy the story as it continues. There is a flashback sequence at the end, and will be marked so instead of making it all italics like I have done before. Enjoy.

                                                                        ~~**~~

Zero turned the wrench firmly, making sure the bolt was in place. Grinning, he slid himself out from underneath the bike that he had salvaged in the past week. It shone in the light perfectly, and he felt a certain amount of pride swelling up inside of him while looking at it. The chrome was so perfect, it mirrored everything in the room. The seat was double lined leather. The mechanics were all done by himself. Leaning over, he gripped the handle bars and looked at the start button. It would be the first time it was started up since he found it. With a huge smile, he pushed it. 

And nothing happened. "Son-of-a-"

**Reploid: Zero III**

**By:**

**Satashi**

A few days later, Zero was summoned to the lab room by Ciel herself. He reported to her quickly, and was quite surprised at what she had to show him. "See?" She asked, pointing to a point on the map on her monitor. Zero leaned over her shoulder and nodded. "These three points give the same signal that your helmet gives off. I'm assuming there are more of the capsules you told me about at each of these locations."

Zero nodded. "I'm leaving right now."

"Zero." Ciel turned when he started to walk away. From her face, he could tell she had more news for him. "There are enemy signals on each point as well…"

Zero sighed. Three. Three capsules, three parts of memory, three generals. "Where are they?"

"The desert, not too far from here. The forest on the other side of Kapcom, and the artic."

"I'm going to the artic first. I need to talk to Leviathan. Set the coordinates into my helmet."

Ciel started tapping away on her keyboard. "Done."

"It's time to fight again." Zero spoke, right before being engulfed in a bright crimson light. When Ciel could see again, Zero was in his full armor. His light saber was ignited and in his hand. The cold eyes of the ex-hunter looked solid. "I'll be back shortly."

With those words, he activated the new teleporting system at his disposal. 

                                                                        ~**~

The cold wind whipped harshly against his metal armor as he ran through the snow, blasting various robots in his path. More than a few X-droids fell as he continued on his path. When Zero came to a large portion of water, he didn't hesitate to jump from the land and sink into the murky depths. His vision went down to only a few feet in front of him, as almost all feeling left his frozen body.

Zero's lungs filled with the fluid and chilled his systems as they swapped into underwater mode. Now instead of air circulating through is lungs, there was ice cold water. Although Zero didn't _have to breath to live, he was fond of it. Having water in his lungs made him gag a few times before he got used to it._

The ground met his boots a short moment later. Even before he could sink like a rock into the muck, he activated his EAS and shot forward like a bullet. Zero's hand twitched and moved apart, making a gun nozzle come forward. His fingers circulated around until making a fist and gripping the trigger. Shooting, Zero's vision was illuminated by the smoking plasma as it burned through the water, leaving boiling air bubbles in it's wake. 

The reploid continued to blast apart all sorts of undersea robots until he found a door of sorts inside a mountain. Luckily he avoided a blast by a type of fish robot before he punched the door. It didn't give. 

Zero reached behind him and pulled out his light saber and ignited it. Instantly the water boiled around it and sent bubbles to the surface. He set his center of gravity low and swung fiercely, neatly cutting the door in half. He was swept inside along with the water and barely made it in before a second door slammed shut behind him. 

He quickly coughed up the water in his lungs onto the floor and choked harshly. As he looked up slowly he saw the new door replacing the one he cut through. A water leak safety door. That meant the base or lab he was currently in still functioned. Sure enough, as he walked through a new door, light invaded his eyes. 

Spotting a camera as it swirled to him, Zero grinned madly and waved with both hands before pulling down an eyelid and sticking out his tongue.

                                                                        ~**~

Leviathan growled at the image on her screen. "Geeze, you jerk, I only send half of my army to kill you and you get all cocky with me! Well then, let's see how you like _this_!" She slammed her hand on a red button by the monitor. 

"Intruder in Section A!" a female robotic voice cheered out merrily. "Starting defense actions!"

Leviathan laughed as Zero smacked his hand onto his head before running full tilt.

                                                                        ~**~

"Yah!" Zero cleaved a laser gun in two before quickly taking out his whip and swinging it. The tip embedded into the ceiling and swung him across a false floor. In the swing, Zero deactivated the whip and flipped, sending plasma raining on anything he could see. No sooner than he landed did the Z-saber ignite again and slice a hole through a wall. Swinging a few more times, he made a shortcut into the next room and ran through.

"No, don't get up!" Zero sang as he intruded on a group of robotic lab workers that were starting to try and fight him. They fell quickly by his blaster and saber. Running along a hallway, he saw a door at the end. Close to reaching it, it hissed and slid open.

Another door opened before he got to it and Zero continued to run through.

                                                                        ~**~

Leviathan pressed another button that opened a third door for Zero. A fourth button was pressed as another door hissed aside for him. Now seeing that Zero was going full tilt, she watched on the monitor as Zero ran through another door and to the last one that would lead to her. Grinning, she didn't press the button to open that one.

CLANG!

Zero wobbled back a few steps and looked like he still had no clue at what just happened. Leviathan rang out with laughter as he shook his head and watched the door open, just a liiiiiiitle too late.

"Should have seen that!" Leviathan cried out, wiping her eyes free of tears of happiness. "SLAM! Right into it!"

Zero glared. "I did _not_ find that funny!" He looked around. "Where is the capsule?" 

Leviathan instantly sobered up. "I'm sorry, Zero. I can't let you have this one."

"Why not?" He asked her. "You know you can't use it…"

Leviathan lowered her head and though back to the mission briefing.

                                                                                    ~**~

X looked at the three generals. From his place in the large tube that was slowly rebuilding him. Fefnir, Harpuia, and Leviathan all stood at attention, saluting as the missions were given. She had just informed him on the capsule and had shown the broken wing of Zero's helmet. Several robots off the assembly line were already searching for the capsules. 

"Leviathan." X spoke. It was almost the only thing he could do. "You did well in fighting Zero, but you still let him get away. Do not allow it to be so this time. I know what was in the capsule, so the mission was a failure. Do _not_ fail in this one! Defeat Zero!

"Sir." She bowed ever so slightly. "I will defeat him this time."

Fefnir snorted. "Fat chance."

"Fefnir!" Harpuia snorted at him. "We have done no better!"

"She's failed more than us, though." He pointed out, glaring. "I'm beginning to seriously doubt her. After the last battle she was barley scuffed at all, yet she brings back a chunk of Zero's armor?"

Harpuia turned to look at Leviathan. "I did not want to ask about it, but he makes a very valid point. Just what went on in that fight?"

"I…"

"Enough." X yelled at them. "I will not have my generals talk such a way to each other. Leave. Now." The three turned on their heels and walked out, but X called one of them back. "Leviathan, I need a word with you…"

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero looked at the girl curiously. "Well?"

Leviathan looked at him, sparkles of water or tears were on her eyes. "He said that if I didn't defeat you this time, I would be kicked out of my position as general! He knew what was in the capsule! He knew I brought back the old helmet piece to show I fought you, but he knew we didn't do battle!"

Zero set his jaw. "Calm down."

"Zero!" she called, pointing. "We fight now! I won't lose!"

A door opened behind her and she gave a mighty leap backwards. A loud splash was heard. Zero slowly walked to the door and hopped down into the water tank.

Lights came on all around the walls of the pool that was several stories deep. The water was as clear as could be, but was slightly hazy for Zero, as he was meant to see on land. Leviathan had her trident out and was already ignited, sending a purplish glow around her. Small bubbles danced around her as she dropped into a battle position. 

Zero drew his sword and ignited it, making the water around it warm instantly. He brought it to his eyes and saluted her with it. Leviathan looked almost regretful about what she was about to do, but darted forward anyway, slamming into him and cracking his back into the wall behind him.

He brought the hilt of his saber down onto her helmet, making a large crack on it. She, in turn, rammed her fist into his stomach respectively, making blackish blood erupt from his lips. Zero grabbed her head and slammed it into his knee, making her scream and stumble back. Blood dissolved around them, but the two didn't stop. 

Leviathan's trident danced with his saber steadily. Air bubbles swam around the two as the battle raged on. Zero grabbed the whip handle from his waist as he deflected another stab from her. Switching it on, he swung with his weaker hand and missed. Leviathan took the chance to form a barrier of ice around her and charge, hitting him square in the chest, breaking his armor. 

Zero yelled in pain, sending bloodied water once again from his mouth. He still managed to slice down hard, shattering the ice shield and cutting a long gash across her arm. Leviathan reared back and formed a large ball of spiked ice in front of her and launched it point blank at him. 

The reploid flew back and hit the wall far away.  Leviathan soared to the top of the water and made several spears of ice, which she threw wildly at the spot where he fell. His yell of pain was once again muffled by the water, but he continued on, now jumping from ice spear to ice spear until he was level with her. His whip, now in his right hand, lashed out and grabbed her waist. 

When She tried to jet away, she pulled him with her. Zero grinned and grabbed the whip, yanking so hard it jerked Leviathan to a stop. Zero yanked again and pulled her to him, slamming his fist into her cheek, snapping off some of her helmet armor. As the two sank, Zero hit again and again. Finally, Leviathan saw a chance to make use of her soupier agility under the water and swished behind him. She took a firm hold onto her trident and stabbed downwards.

Zero's eyes flared open and air bubbles rained from his mouth as he let out a blood curdling scream under the water. Pure instincts took over as he wretched himself from her spear and grabbed his injured shoulder. Blood spewed angrily from it, making his vision so hazy he could see nothing. He wanted to pant, but the water started to choke him again, no longer properly circulating. His shoulder had been run straight through.

A fist hit Zero right into his stomach, making him double over instantly. The butt end of Leviathan's weapon whipped clearly through the water, making him fly upwards. As he sank back down, he felt so shockingly cold he actually blacked out.

Leviathan panted hard, making water fly through her systems as she did so. She had done it. She had defeated Zero. Just then the pain in her systems decided to make her realize that she did not come out unscaved.

Falling to the floor, she touched her wound on her arm tentivly. Pain shot through her body as she fell to her knees. Tears of pain sprang to her eyes as she mentally calculated her damage. He armor was almost totally destroyed, but that was common when fighting with Zero. Her arm had almost been sliced off, and her from right shoulder had an large gash running down to her hip. 

The ice prison Zero was sentenced to shattered, revealing a tattered and torn reploid. He took two steps before falling to his knees and then on his face. "Zero?" She asked heavily, voice muffled by the water.

Zero pushed himself up slowly, painfully. "I won't die." He spoke, voice so pained it almost hurt to hear it. Blood wafted around him, making the clear water a blackish red haze. "I can't die." He formed his gun and blasted twice before stumbling. Leviathan swam to him like a bullet through air. She landed several punches on him, sending him reeling. He floated a moment before sinking back to the bottom, only to get up again. "Not yet… It's not over yet…"

Leviathan ran along the bottom of the pool and grabbed his hair, pulling his face up and struck it repeatedly. "Stay. Down. Damn. You!" She screamed, punctuating each word with a punch to his face.

Zero sagged almost lifelessly before upercutting her, making her fly into higher depths of the water. There she hovered, watching his shoulders heave. "How?" She asked aloud, voice lost in the water. "How can he move…?"

Zero glared up at her, raising his right hand. He tried to form his blaster, but it started to spark, sending him into a spasm in the water. Once again he fell.

"Kill him." Leviathan turned to a large screen outside of the tank. X's face was looking at her, along with Fefnir and Harpuia. 

"But…" Leviathan  looked over to Zero, trying desperately to get up. She, too, also wanted nothing more than rest at the moment. "He's beaten! He can't fight anymore!" She called to them. "The mission was a success! We can hack the capsules now before he is able to fight again! We've won this time!"

Fefnir glared at her. "Do as your ordered woman!"

Harpuia looked at her with interest. "Are you going against Master X's order?" He seemed calm, waiting patiently for her answer before jumping to any types of conclusions. 

Leviathan hesitated. 

"I don't believe this." Copy X said flatly. "She has gone Maverick."

"What!? NO!" She turned to Zero.

'_I respect you, it won't do to have such a powerful warrior die…'_

Leviathan looked at the body of Zero, almost scared, as he was standing now. He was hurt, bleeding, could no longer fire his blaster, but was still ready to go on.

She respected him. 

"I can't." She told X. "I have fulfilled my mission, as you have asked. I protected the capsule."

"Refusal to kill an enemy. Siding with people who kill my men…" X sounded furious. "Maverick."

"No!" Leviathan cried out to them. "I just don't want to-"

"Maverick." Fefnir echoed X's words.

No…" Leviathan sank to her knees. "I respect him, I owe him that much…"

"Leviathan…"

She looked up at Harpuia, tears mixing flawlessly with the water she was in. "Harpuia…You believe me…"

He turned his head. "I have fought against him against my will as well when the dark fairy granted me the power I didn't want." He glared. "But I still would do my orders if I had to."

She sobbed. "No…X, you don't mean… you can't mean…"

"All who oppose me die." The pirate copy of X stated. "Leviathan is a maverick. Moving to commence her destruction."

The screen cut off, followed up by a timer. "Lab security systems compromised. Maverick signals found. Self destruction in T minus five minutes."

Leviathan sobbed to herself at the bottom of the tank, ignoring the flashing red lights. "I'm not a maverick." She whispered. "I only want to help the world…"

"You can do that at our base." Zero said, standing next to her. She looked up at him slowly. He was still bleeding, and his eyes looked so dilated he had no more colour to them. The water didn't allow his wounds to heal, and he was obviously in great pain. And yet he stood.

"The capsule is that way." Leviathan pointed to a blue hazy object.

Zero ran forward and jumped out of the water, fell to his knees outside, and scrambled up and over to it, falling into the glass.

The glass flung up, allowing him entry.

"Zero…"

Zero looked up, panting hard. "Hi. I don't have much time…"

"T minus, four minutes to self destruction."

Dr. Light nodded. "This will restore your legs to the way they used to be, and also give you the memories of the first Maverick war." And with that, he vanished.

Zero stumbled into the capsule and the lid closed. A moment later, it opened and he took a step out before falling unconscious. 

Leviathan ran over to him and scooped the reploid up. "I don't know if you'll try to kill me again when you wake up, but I'm going to take you out of here. I owe you that much. She then proceeded to run with Zero on her back. The halls blurred together as she did so, not being at the lab long enough to know her way around it completely. 

"T minus two minutes."

"There!" Leviathan grunted as she started to stumble under the weight of Zero and her injuries. "Almost…" She whispered as she started to lose her balance. The door was not five feet away from her. 

She fell to her knees as parts of the base started to blow apart. 

"T minus one minute to self destruction."

The ground started to shake. '_So close!' Her mind screamed. '__It's__ right there but I can't move!' She strained harder. "Zero! Zero!" She cried to him. "Wake up! Help me!" She pulled harder, but her joints were locking up. "How come you can move when you're worse than me!?" She yelled as echoing blast sounded around them. "Why? Why!?"_

"T minus thirty seconds to self destruction."

She started to cry fully, realizing her situation more and more. "No one's ever cared about me before!" she yelled out, sagging. "No one has ever helped me…" She started to choke. Water was flooding the room now, reopening all of their wounds as the blood clots were washed away. "And here you come, out of the blue, and throw my world upside down…"

"T minus ten seconds to self destruction."

"Why are you strong?"

"Nine…"

"Why do you fight?"

"Eight…"

"Why do you keep going?"

"Seven…"

"Even when you are finished?"

"Six…"

"What is your purpose…?"

"Five…"

"Purpose…?"

"Four…"

"I have no purpose."

"Three..."

She looked up. "Or do I?"

"Two…"

"I have to protect you now…To start again…"

"One."

"I can protect people who can't protect themselves!"

"Self destruction."

Leviathan screamed as her systems went into overdrive. The lab blew up, but the pair were already speeding out of the blast radius. '_So that's why you are strong…_' Leviathan thought to herself as she started to slow down again. '_You can fight harder because you have a reason… A purpose in life…' _

The two sank to the bottom of the artic ocean slowly. 

                                                                                    ~*Flash back*~

Zero waved his hand in a beckoning motion to X. "Is that all you got little blue boy?" X snarled and lunged at Zero, easily getting knocked aside. "That's pathetic!" He taunted him. "Come on, X-ray!"

X stood up and shot to him like a blue bullet from a gun. Zero was neatly tackled to the floor. The little blue reploid started hailing punches down onto the crimson wonder before two reploids pulled him off. "Let me go!" X shouted. "I'll rip his lungs out and play them like a bagpipe!"

Zero grinned. He liked this guy.

                                                                                    ~**~

"Hey."

Zero looked to his side, where X had just sat down next to him with a tray of food. "Hi."

The pair ate in silence, but didn't need to say anything. A friendship was made between them that day. An unspoken one. A friendship that, despite their first meeting, would be a firm one. 

Finished with their meal, Zero stood. "Come on, X, the Miss Kapcom pageant is about to come on and I have a twelve pack of beer at my place."

                                                                                    ~**~

"Zero, this is the Colonel." A reploid introduced. "He is the leader of Repliforce, a new division of the MHHQ."

Zero shook the reploid's hand. "I've heard about you." He stated. "I hear you're awesome with a light saber."

The Colonel shook Zero's hand. "And I've heard about you. Complete lack of respect to higher ranking soldiers."

Zero grinned. "I respect some people."

                                                                                    ~**~

"How is it, X?" Zero called into his wrist communicator. "X? X!?"

Static answered him a moment before a tired reply. "Zero…?"

"X!? You're alive! Where are you!?"

"Chill penguin is destroyed." X said proudly, but tiredly. " I don't think… I can teleport in on my own. Energy cells are low…"

Zero nodded. "Hang on X, I'm on my way!"

                                                                                    ~**~

"This is it?" Zero asked softly, looking at the one person in front of him. He was beaten badly, and would be scarred for life. "My unit…" he sank to his knees. "My whole unit's gone?" His eyes began to water. "The people I trained myself… my friends…all of my friends… They respected me…supported me… they… they gave their lives to I could go onto fight Sigma…" 

Zero stood. "Go to base, Isaiah." He told him. "The 17th unit will be at rest with me. I'll kill Sigma."

                                                                                    ~**~

"…Zero? Zero, wake up!"

Zero opened one eye and grunted. "X? Heh, Heh… you're alive." X looked like he was about to cry. "I… don't look so good do I?" He asked weakly. His entire lower section was destroyed and he knew he would die soon. "X…Listen to me X! Dry those tears! You know I don't want to see that!"

X wiped his eyes "S-sorry…"

"Attaboy…" He coughed, sending blood flying. "You did a good job on Vile there buddy… but it's not over yet… Sigma… Sigma is still alive. You have to kill him…"

X nodded. "All right. Rest easy Zero. I'll be back for you shortly…"

Zero half laughed, voice flickering. "Don't fool you're self X… You know I'm dieing…"

"Zero?" X whispered seeing his only friend's eyes close. "Zero? Zero, wake up Zero! Zero! Don't' close your eyes! Zero! ZERO!?"

                                                                                    ~*Presant*~

"…Zero!? Zero answer me! Zero!? Zero!? ZERO!?"

"X?" He asked lightly. "X, where are you? It's dark… Is Sigma gone…?"

"Zero! You're alive!"

"…Ciel…?"

The surroundings came into focus then. He was in the snow, covered partially by Leviathan, who was unconscious on top of him. The wind was harsh and cold and his armor was frozen.  

"Zero, we can't get a lock onto your position."

"I…I can teleport." He managed out through the haze of darkness coming over him again. "I'm…Brining a friend."

A crimson light engulfed the pair.

                                                                                                ~**~

"Leviathan!?" Ciel shrieked as the two appeared in the trans server room, where Zero had set his teleportation location. 

"Help her too…" Zero managed out before passing out once more.

Ciel and Cerveau both looked at each other a moment before turning to the medical staff. "Give her repairs as well." Ciel ordered. "Zero must have his reasons. However, I want five guards at the door, and three on the inside! After repairs, cuff her down and disarm all of her weapons!"

"Mam!"

                                                                                    ~~**~~

A/N: Yay! One down, two to go! Stay tuned for the next few instalments ^_^ 

As always, feel free to suggest things, compliment, or flame. Just be sure to point out the errors that upset you or I cannot fix them. Till next time!


	4. The Desert

Zero slowly opened his eyes. The room was blurry and his body didn't seem to want to move. Trying again, Zero managed to bring everything into focus, and even got his hearing back. A slow steady beep was next to him, almost in tune with another on his right. Looking over, he realized he was in a bed, hooked into a machine. With a sigh, he sat up and unplugged himself, making the monitor go flat line. A long shrill sound filled his ears and Zero quickly grabbed the small monitor to try and stop it. But it was too late, the door already opened. 

"ZERO!?"

**Reploid: Zero IV**

**By:**

**Satashi**

"Um…Hi?" he asked, setting down the monitor slowly. 

Ciel ran to him and wrapped the reploid in a hug. "Zero! Your okay!" She quickly pulled back and punched his shoulder. "You idiot, you scared me!"

He was confused. "So are you mad at me or happy?" Zero rubbed his shoulder as Ciel turned off the life monitoring device.

"Both." She crossed her arms. "What is up with bringing Leviathan into our base?"

"It's… kind of complicated."

"Try me."

Uh oh. She had _that look. That was the 'I don't take any shit mister man!' look. Zero, thinking fast, reached back into his new memory for help. The first solution he found: diversion. "I forgot?"_

"Nice try."

"I'm really too tired to go into detail right now." He exhaled. "Is she okay, though?"

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Been awake for two days now."

"Two days!?"

Ciel lost her flare at him and softened. "You were badly beat up, Zero. I was really scared…"

"How long have I been out?" he wondered absently, patting Ciel on the head in a calming gustier. 

"Almost a week. We were getting worried that Leviathan would attack while you were out."

"She won't do that. Where is she?"

"In her med room. She won't come out or eat anything. When I go to check on her, she just gives me this weird look and hugs her knees."

Zero looked down at the ground. "Care to walk with me?"

"Sure"

                                                            ~**~

"So X betrayed her?" Ciel asked as they continued the path to the cafeteria. "Because of you?"

"Yeah." He nodded, picking up some food. "I feel bad about it. She only wanted to be honourable."

Ciel absently got her lunch as well. "I see… Where are you going?"

"To see her." Zero called over her shoulder before reaching down and grabbing a six pack of beer that was for the people off duty for the night. 

"Zero?"

He stopped and turned. "Hm?"

"I studied your boots while you were out, I hope you don't mind?"

He gave her his now trademark grin. "Nah."

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero knocked twice on the door when he reached it. "Go away." Was his response. The two guards standing post bit back a snicker at this. Keeping his cool, Zero knocked again. " I said go away!"

The guard on the left let out a chuckle. Zero glared at him, making his instantly stand at attention. Grinning now, he opened the door anyway and walked in. 

Leviathan looked up from the corner at him. She was holding a pillow in her lap and was out of her armor. "Zero." She stated his name simply. 

"Here." He handed her a plate of food and sat Indian style in front of her. When she was about to ask, he held up the pack of beer. "I said I'd treat you." After a small pause, she let a small smile hit her face. The first one in days. 

"So," He began, popping open his drink. "How you been?"

"Like hell." She replied taking a bite of the fish dinner Zero had brought her. "How about you?"

"Dunno, just woke up. You thrashed me good." To overstate his point, Zero rotated his arm while holding his shoulder. "I think you misaligned my joints…" She cracked a small smile again before it faded. "Ah! You smiled!"

Leviathan looked up at him suddenly. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He paused while drinking. "I dunno." He spoke around the can. "I guess I like blue hair."

She looked a little shocked. "I've never seen you like this before."

A shrug. "You've only seen me once out of missions. And I'm remembering more and more of my past. I actually have a personality. Me, can you believe it? Ice cold Zero, war machine." And with that, he added: "Did you know I like ice cream? I didn't. Just found out."

Not being able to help it, Leviathan laughed. She laughed hard and long, doubling over and continuing until it turned to cries and then sobs. Food forgotten, she hugged the pillow close to her again and cried the tears she held in since she was activated again. 

Zero didn't say anything at first. He simply moved over next to her and put an arm awkwardly over her shoulders and leaned back against the wall while she cried. "What do I do?" She sobbed out. "I'm known all over the continent as being one of X's bodyguards! Everyone I was with hates me now, and everyone I fought against still hates me! I have nothing!"

Closing his eyes and thinking before he spoke, Zero slowly offered some advice to his new demi-friend. "Not true, really." He comforted. "I don't hate you. Not too much at least. I could whop you one for running me through, though." Her cries choked on a small laugh as she dried her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and sniffed. "I meant what  I said," he ventured further. "I already explained to Ciel about what you did. You'll be welcomed here."

She leaned back. "Even though I personally tried to kill some of your people?"

He though about it. "Well,  I won't lie, _some of the people here won't like you. But some will. You can start over again." With another sniff she nodded softly. "Now," he placed her plate back in front of her. "Eat. You haven't plugged in since you woke up and you need a source or carbs to burn for energy until you recharge."_

"Yes sir." She started to eat again in silence. Zero sat beside her and ate as well. Neither felt like they needed to speak. They had somehow reached a bond in that small hospital room. It wasn't like the one he had with X, no, this one was different. He just couldn't understand just _what made it different. _

                                                                        ~**~

Zero screwed in the last nut that was needed on his bike and sighed. His armor was still being repaired, something about his plasma generator being on the fritz or something. He was currently in his normal working cloths. It had been a full day since he woke up. While his repairs were underway, He was base bound. Several friends of his went on missions in his stead, proving that they were still part of the resistance. The delay was well used and Zero was sure no one had gotten into a capsule yet. He could feel it.

"Come on baby." The reploid purred to his re-creation. "Work for daddy." He pushed the ignition button and was greeted by a low hum before air shot out from under the machine and levitated it a foot from the ground. Then, without warning, plasma shot out and formed, keeping the device afloat. "I… I did it! It works!" 

Jumping on, Zero revved it up. The machine roared loudly and begged to put into use. "Okay." He said under his breath. "Armor or not, I'm going out!"

"Without me?"

He turned his head to see Leviathan behind him, now wearing he armor again. It was fixed and shone bright blue. The left breast had a small Resistance badge soldered onto it. Upon realizing what Zero was looking at, she covered her breast and blushed. "Pervert."

"Eh!?" Zero looked shocked. "No! I was looking at your chest! I mean, the badge on your chest! I mean-!"

Leviathan smiled lightly. "You're armor is ready to be put on. But the gun is messed up."

Zero clicked a hidden button on his helmet and was rewarded with a shiny titanium helmet and boots, along with a war torn battle vest. Both arm covers were still cracked and could obviously not form his blaster. "Make do with what you have."

The female jumped onto his bike and sat behind him. "Ciel doesn't know, she won't let you go without your full repairs, but…"

"I need the capsules before they hack them and get parts of my past that may have a weakness to it."

She nodded. "Let's go. I'll be cover fire."

"Can you generate plasma?" He asked, amazed.

"No, but I have a mean ice beam. It's how I freeze liquids. Not good for long distance, but it makes a hell of a shield."

Zero nodded. "Okay. Let's do this. The desert will be first since it's the closest." The bike revved again as Zero threw his wrench at the bay door opening button. The projectile hit it's mark soundly. Making the gates open.

                                                                        ~**~

"Ciel, gate three is opening!"

"What!?" She ran to the assistant who was typing away at the keyboard. "Give me a visual!"  A large screen appeared before her, letting her witness Zero on a hover bike, one that it's design was lost several years ago. "What is he _doing_!? And in that armor…..Is that Leviathan!?"

She slammed her hand down on the intercom button. "Zero! I refuse to let you go attack without being at one hounded percent capacity!"

Zero's face appeared on a smaller screen to Ciel's left. Probably from a camera on his bike. "This is Zero, requesting permission to hunt Fefnir. Assistant Leviathan is with me."

"Permission denied!" She screamed at him.

Zero grinned. "I'll be back before dinner!"

"Zero!" 

But her cry was drowned out by a "whoo-hoo! Let's go baby!" And the loud sounds of a plasma generator engine being used to propel a hover bike at increasing speeds.

"That……..That idiot!"

                                                                                    ~**~

Leviathan gripped Zero's waist tighter, pulling herself close to him in fear of being thrown off. "Must you go so fast!?"

He winced. "I have an intercom in my helmet, you know." The words flowed into Leviathan's helmet as smooth as water.

"Oh," she felt a small blush. "Um, can you slow down?"

"I forgot how." Zero lied, pulling the handle bar to him a little bit and speeding up to almost a hounded kilometers per hour. 

"Zero!"

"Fine, fine," He slowed a bit. "Where is his base anyway?" 

"Southeast of the town of Payon." Was the reply. "Need the location exactly?"

"I can find it. That's around our old base." 

There was a small silence. Leviathan shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "You seem to know how to ride this pretty well."

"I made it myself. Took me a while. Started about the time I got the first capsule."

"I see." She looked over his shoulder. "What are all of those buttons?"

"This one is for the turbo booster. It's not installed yet. This one over here on the handle bar is for the blaster up front. It shoots a large plasma blast at the touch of a button. Thanks to the aggressive plasma generator, it can fire as much as I want as long as we're moving. The air will cool it. This baby can go over anything, even water, so that's not ever been a problem. It's a bitch to fix, however."

"Fixed it a lot?" She inquired, curious of his hobby she just learned about.

He smiled. "I've destroyed over sixteen of these things."

"Good lord!"

"Hehe, The MHHQ wasn't very pleased with me. That's why they refused to loan me out one other than missions. That's why me and X started to build our own. He had a pretty impressive record as well.  I think it was around twenty by the end of the first war."

"What happened after that?" When Zero didn't answer her, she was about to ask again. Just when she was about to open her mouth, a response came.

"I don't know… I was dead."

Leviathan slipped back to her seat properly and wrapped her arms around his waist again for support. "Oh…" She whispered to herself. '_He's been killed before…No wonder he is such a good warrior. When you no longer fear death…'_

"I was rebuilt." Zero suddenly spoke out. "I don't know how, or why, or even by whom. But I do know that X managed to save parts of my memory in some chips he got while searching the fortress. It's all a blur to me, so I can't be sure… But it had to have happened, right? I mean, I have memories past that…"

Her grip on him tightened a little, almost as if it was a sympathetic hug. "The base is close," She replied, not answering him. "We better get alert."

Zero leaned forward a little bit. "My past belongs to me." He stated as a large building came into view. "I won't let you…" Several runs shot from the ground and locked aim onto them. "…or anyone else…" X-droids came out by the dozen. "…take them from me!" 

Zero's hand revved the bike hard, making it lurch into a dive and into the air. All at once plasma rained at them in every size imaginable. The bike weaved in and out of the fire, blasting a path clear through the opposing robots. Leviathan froze anything that got too close to them while Zero kept anything from going by undestroyed. 

The pair rammed through the front door of the base easily, coming to a halt just inside the main hall way. Unfortunately for a small amount of X-droids, Zero just so happen to park on top of them. 

"Come on," She started running. "I've only been here once, but I know it's this way."

Zero dashed off after her, pulling his saber from his back holster and igniting it. "It's time…"

                                                                        ~~**~~

A/N: Sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter ^^;. I put up X-mas lights yesterday and today I met up with a friend I haven't seen in a few weeks. That's why this one is a bit shorter than usual. Anyway, next chapter will have the fight with Fefnir and Zero's past from the second to fifth Maverik wars! Stay tuned! Same bat time, same bat channel!


	5. The Fire

Zero slashed through an X-droid as though it was never there. Upon defeating the nameless warrior, he pulled his whip and swung it, wrapping around another's leg. With a mighty heave, he sent it reeling into a batch of oncoming shield droids, making a huge pile that Leviathan quickly froze into place. The two jumped the pile of scrap and continued to run down the open spaced rooms, trying g to find the leader of the little army.

**Reploid: ZeroV**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Leviathan formed a chunk of ice at the end of her blaster and shot it at the ground several feet in front of them, freezing the ground. Nodding to Zero,  she jumped and slid across it on her side. Zero followed this example and together they slid down a hallway that suddenly had several lasers flying above their heads. 

The female of the group slipped to her feet gracefully at the end of the trapped hallway. The cold hissed off of her body in a soft mist, not unlike the one coming from your breath on a cold winter's day. She was a perfect warrior, a goddess of ice. Unmatchable.

This image, however, was ruined when Zero couldn't stop and crashed right into her, making the pair fly into the wall in a tangled mess. Leviathan  looked down at Zero, as she was upside down. Her hair mixed with his and covered half of his face.

"You know," Zero began, looking up at her with a grin. "if I wasn't such a gentleman…I just might take advantage of this situation."

She gave him a smile. "If I wasn't in the middle of a base with someone trying to kill me, I'd hit you right now."

Zero's grin changed into a cocky smile. "Does that mean we'll wrestle around later?"

The female reploid didn't have time to answer, however, as several burst of plasma were sent there way. Quickly untangling herself, she brought her arm up and formed an ice barrier in front of them. Zero rolled onto his stomach and put his hand forward.

Nothing happened.

"Oh… I can't use my gun…that's right."

Leviathan grabbed his arm and pulled him up, quickly scampering around the corner. "Did I ever tell you how confused I am that you're a legendary hero?"

Zero laughed. "Hey, I'm a master of close range combat. X was always the cover fire. Little chap could shoot a fly down from fifty feet! It was insane!" His laugh soon cut off as a group of thirty X-droids blocked their path to a large door. "That must be it."

"You go ahead in, I'll keep them busy and catch up!"

Zero nodded and accelerated his EAS in his new boots, accelerating him so fast, he left a crimson streak behind him as he soared trough the air and easily over the group. This happened so fast, they didn't even pick up the movement on their sensors and kept going after Leviathan.

Zero broke through the metal door leading into a large room. Another security door closed behind it, keeping everyone else out.

Leviathan drew her staff and ignited the trident of plasma at the end. "Okay, boys." She called, making the plasma freeze. "Prepare to die!"

                                                                        ~**~

Zero looked around the room. It was some type of observation deck from what he could tell. Probably central command for the desert base. There weren't many lights on, but a steady flame was in front of him and down a flight of stairs that took up most of the room.

"Welcome, Zero."

"Yo, Fefnir!" Zero waved lightly. "I see the capsule is behind you. Would it be any skin off your behind to let me to it right fast?"

"You'll have to destroy me first!" The room lit up in a firry blaze.

Zero's eyes narrowed as his casual attitude left him. "I just may do that this time. After you so easily turned your back on your partner. I lost all respect for you, Fefnir."

"Like I care! Fight me, Zero!" 

Fire lurched forward, making the crimson reploid take to the air and swing his whip. The end latched into the ceiling and hardened, allowing him to swing quickly. Now above his foe, he dropped down and ignited his saber. 

Fefnir dodged the dive swiftly and swung his leg into a round house that clipped the Resistance member soundly in the head. Zero wasn't phased, however, as his helmet was made out of double laired titanium metal. 

Zero's fist rang out in a large hook, sending Fefnir flying into the wall and making plaster fall from the hard impact. The enemy rebounded off and launched into a tackle, taking down the pony tailed demon.

Fefnir's large hand grabbed Zero's face and heated up, sending fire flaring around him. Through a scream of pain, Zero's hands managed to find Fefnir's helmet and grip it tightly, smashing it down into his raised knee. The fire cut off immediately and Zero continued his favorite combination with an uppercut. 

Fefnir flew into the air, but twisted halfway through, shooting burst of napalm. Zero dodged quickly, but took a small hit across his already wounded hand. The damaged armor gave way almost instantly, melting enough to split apart the mended metal and fall off entirely. 

Zero grimaced but dashed forward anyway, slashing his saber down, only to have it blocked soundly by a swipe of Fefnir's hand that protected him from the plasma. Zero smirked into his foe's face before using his other hand to grab his whip once again and swing it around Fefnir's waist. 

Sending full power into it, The whip lit up brightly, making the other reploid scream in anguish. Zero pulled hard, making it tighten, but was taken off guard by a sudden dash forward. Fefnir grabbed Zero's unprotected wrist with one hand and punched him in the gut with the other.

Doubling over, Zero gasped for air to revive his shocked cooling system. The general wasn't done, though. He gripped the wrist with both large hands and sent a powerful blast of fire into it as he squeezed. 

Zero let out a houndish cry as he kicked Fefnir in the shin, making him let go. This was followed by a round house that broke a large hole in his opponent's chest protector.

The Former hunter cradled his hand in his other, looking down at it in pain and fear. His fingers would no longer move to his command. He could not form a blaster when he started this mission, and now…

Now he could no longer hold his sword.

                                                                                                ~**~

Leviathan swung her staff low to the ground and tripped three droids, then stabbed one and swung again, sending the injured robot into another advancing one. Both exploded as she spun the weapon above her head, sending frozen plasma into the remaining offenders.

Now free of distractions, she ran to the door and placed her hands on it, sending cold energy deep into it's core. When the door was completely frozen, a quick stab with her lance made it shatter, granting her access. 

She ran inside just in time to hear a loud scream from Zero. A loud clang was heard next, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. As she gained deeper entry into the room, she found Zero and stood next to him. "Where is he?"

"Over there." He nodded to the direction where he sent the general flying. It was too dark to see properly when Fefnir wasn't making flames. His breath was a little hard and pain ridden.

"Zero, you're hurt." She stated, a little worried. "You can't fight like that."

Zero took out his whip and held it in his left hand. "I'll go on."

"Says who?"

Both turned quickly, but it wasn't fast enough. A large burst of pulsating napalm blasted both of them. Zero screamed in pain and fell back, finding the napalm to be different from what he knew of. It hardened instantly, bonding him to the floor.

Leviathan reeled in pain, but managed to freeze the substance and shatter it off of her before undergoing any damage to her skin. Her armor was weakened however, by the sudden heating and freezing of the metal. 

"So, traitor, anything you wish to say before I retire you?"

Leviathan glared. "I never really liked you, did you know that?"

Fefnir growled and shot a blast of fire at her, missing by a few inches. Leviathan spun around him and whipped her staff across his back, making spider cracks in his armor. His massive fist turned around and hit her side, making a large dent in her protective lair. 

Grabbing that self-same hand, Leviathan sent strong freezing pressure into his hand, making it instantly coat with frost. The frost melted, however as Fefnir charged up a blast of fire and shot it into her stomach. 

The constant flame made Leviathan back up to get away. A punch landed into her exposed stomach and she felt all the air leave her lungs as the first connected with her soft flesh.  Blood slipped around Fefnir's arm as he held her in the air from the mighty punch. Shards of metal fell to the floor, chipping from the large hole in Leviathan's metal plating. Fefnir lurched his hand, making her spit out blood and start to feel sick. She hang in the air, supported onto by the fist embedded into her, helpless.

"I never really liked you either." Fefnir declared, pulling his hand out of her and spinning into a kick, sending her across the room and splatting against the wall, leaving a blood trail as she slid down it, head titled to the side as she lost consciousness. 

"Lev!" Zero cried out in shock as he saw her so easily downed. It was his fault, he knew, for distracting her with his injury. Her weakness was the flame that could stop almost any of her attacks before they even started. The puddle of water on the floor was proof enough of that. 

"Idiot girl." Fefnir growled, looking at her. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. You were never good enough for Master X's respect! You turned on him to join his worst enemy. How low can you get!? I am despised with you!"

Zero's world went red. "How dare you…" He whispered, ripping free of his prison. Sparks flew from the exposed wires on his body. His vest was tattered and his right hand wasn't usable. His helmet and boots shone faithfully, ready to be used to the best of their ability. His eyes, however, were so cold it could almost be felt. Any respect for him was gone. He was just another enemy now. One that insulted him by using cheap actions. One that defied him by knocking him down. One that made the fatal mistake of hitting a woman. A woman he was friends with. A woman whom he cared about.

Zero's rage met his eyes.

Fefnir turned to face Zero to finish him off. The Genera's eyes met Zero's.

Zero flew forward, saber drawn and sliced down neatly before swinging again  and cutting off his arm. Zero's whip lashed angrily and wrapped around his neck, ripping it off.

Fefnir fell to his knees and started to shake. Zero was still where he stood before. '_What was that_?' Fefnir's mind demanded, scared. '_A hallucinate attack? No… No, it was an intent… A pure intent to kill…_'

Zero took a step forward and Fefnir fell backwards. '_Those eyes… They're not real…!' Zero took another step, eyes blaring with hate. '_I'm scared… I can't move… I can't move…!'_ Zero drew his whip with his left hand. '_He'll kill me…I don't want to die… I can't die!'__

Fefnir scrambled to his feet and ran forward, fire balled up into his hand. Zero dodged neatly aside and swung his whip, latching around Fefnir's neck and hurled him into the wall. Without releasing him, Zero jumped to the ceiling and pulled him up, smashing his head into the roof. On the fall down, Zero flip kicked the reploid  once again into the roof before pulling on the make shift leash and punching him. This was followed by a turn in the air and a swing downward, smashing Fefnir into the floor.

Fefnir just barley managed to roll dumbly to the side as Zero's boot cracked the ground where his head just was. "I… I have you!" Fefnir shouted, although weakly. He pulled a fire cannon from behind where he was.

Zero's eyes went wide as he came down from his berserker high. '_I was careless!_'

"Fefnir."

Fefnir turned just in time to have a large ice cycle smash into his face, sending him flying. Several more followed, pinning him to the wall. His body spasmed once before going limp. The hand gripping the ice cycle that pinned him slowly loosened before falling to his side limply.

Zero fell to one knee, exhausted. "Lev…?"

Leviathan fell next to him, breathing heavily and clutching her stomach. Although she was barely damaged anywhere else, her stomach was a tangled mess of wires, blood, and metal shards. "He…hit my energy cells… I'm going to shut down in twenty minutes…" She panted hard, starting to sweat. "My cooling systems aren't getting the energy they need…" She placed her hand to her chest and started to cool herself down using her own powers. Frost slowly spread around her, making her teeth chatter. "Go… Get your memory. I'll be okay…"

Zero hesitated a moment before looking back at Fefnir. He would no be doing anything anymore. Following the reading he was getting in his helmet, Zero moved aside some things and saw the capsule before him. Placing his hand onto it, it opened up.

"Greetings again, Zero." Dr. Light greeted him. "Are you okay?"

"Been better." Zero replied with a small laugh. "Leviathan is hurt bad, though. Her energy cells were ruptured."

He nodded, understandingly. "You have had a little first aid training in your life." He stated. "You will get a little of that back with this capsule. Also you will receive the X-buster that you used to have before you changed to the semi automatic blaster you carry now."

Zero nodded. "Okay."

"Be careful, Zero. I feel that your war will come to a climax soon." With a nod of encouragement, the image flickered out of existence. With a slow intake of breath, Zero stepped into the capsule and relieve his past.

                                                                        ~* Flashback*~

"Geeze, why should I go to this meeting?" Zero complained as he leaned back in his chair, feet on the cafeteria table. He took a long drink of his coke and frowned. "Colonel is a good guy and all, but-"

"Oh stop wining." X complained. "You are a class S Maverick Hunter, I'm a class A. We're required to be there. Hell, You're probably the only Class-S we have!"

"Yeah, well, you just got promoted from Class-B, you're now one of the, like, twenty A ranks."

"Anyway, be there."

"Whatever." He drank the rest of his drink in the next gulp. Crushing the can, he threw it across the room and into the garbage can. "I'll be there…"

                                                                                                ~**~

"Zero! Glad you could make it!" The Colonel waved him over. 

Zero walked over to him, pulling on the neck on his suit. "Stupid formal events…" He muttered under his breath as he made his way over there. Upon reaching him, he put on a fake smile. "Colonel! I hope you have a reason for making me dress up!"

The Colonel laughed. "Sorry, Zero. I know you don't like it. But you need to make a small  speech tonight. The third war has started and the men need encouragement."

Zero sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"Brother! There you are!" A short brown haired girl made her way over to him panting lightly. "Mr. Cain wants to speak with you."

"Thank you." He turned to Zero. "Zero, have you met my little sister Iris?" he motioned to her with a hand. "Iris, this is Zero."

Iris blushed darkly. "H-hello Zero."

"Um, yeah, hi." He kind of waved to her. "Would you happen to have seen X anywhere lately? I need help on my speech."

"I'll help you!" Iris rang suddenly before blushing again. "That is… if you want me to?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah! That would be great! A female's advice will be a lot better!"

                                                                        ~*later*~

Iris ran through the hall way quickly, dodging past several people as they celebrated. The last of the eight Mavericks had just been eliminated. Zero and X just came back from the mission and would rest for a day before heading after sigma himself.

"Zero!"  She called out, seeing him. He turned just in time to get a armful of girl. "I'm glad you're safe!"

"Of course I am." He told her, setting her down from her tackle hug. "Why wouldn't I be?"

                                                                        ~**~

Zero growled. "Stupid Cain, not letting me order parts for my hover bike… I should do it anyway…"

Iris poked Zero's arm as she walked next to him. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, Zero."

"Iris, shut up." He grinned at her.

                                                                        ~**~

"Iris, I need some help."

                                                                                    ~**~

"Iris, stop bugging me." Zero complained as she walked into his room. "I have to get this paper work done. I need to…" He stopped and smiled when she sat down  a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for him.

"I made them myself. I thought you could use a break."

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero jumped down, light saber blazing. "I'm disappointed in you Colonel! It's not too late! Stop the coup now!"

"Never!"

"…Then… Prepare yourself!" Zero lunged forward, slashing wickedly. The Colonel countered each strike with precision and pushed forward, making Zero back off. Sending a sweep kick, Zero's foot connected with the Colonel's but didn't budge it. The master swordsman seemed to vanish and appear behind him. Zero leapt into the air and avoided the attack, flipping once and spun his body around, slashing downwards. 

The colonel countered the attack and reared back to punch him. Zero grabbed his hand and used it as a balance, actually maintaining a one-handed hand stand looking down into the Colonel's eyes as the two light sabers burned angrily between them. Finally, Zero spun off and prepared to attack again

"Zero, no!" Both people froze instantly. Iris ran up to where they were fighting. "Please! Don't fight each other! If you do, I'm afraid… I'm afraid one of you might… Brother, don't you remember? Zero saved my life!"

"…Fine, I'll let you live for now…" 

Zero gripped his fist. "Someone must…stop Repliforce!" He growled and walked away, leaving Iris alone.

                                                                        ~**~

Zero walked into the hunter base, tired. "Iris, let's go get something to eat tonight. I'm beat and I…Iris? Iris, where are you?" Zero suddenly noticed everyone in the control room was looking sad. Finally X stepped forward. 

"Zero…"

                                                                        ~**~

Zero fell into the large room and saw Iris at the other end of it, holding a massive energy crystal. "Iris…"

"I'm sorry Zero… But I must do this!"

"Iris, no!"

Tears sprang to her eyes as she held up the crystal. "Run, Zero!" Her words faded as a giant light blinded him temporarily. Now in place of Iris stood a large mechaloid. 

                                                                        ~**~

"Iris! Iris!" Zero ran to the battered and bleeding girl.

"Z…ero…?"

Zero took her hand. "Yes, it's me. I'm here, it's okay. You'll be okay…"

"I'm sorry… I…I wanted to live in a world…where only reploids exist… with you."

"There is no such place!" Zero cried out. 

"I …I know that… but…I just wanted to…believe it…"

"Iris…"

"Zero… I love you."

Zero's eyes shed tears freely. "Oh god, Iris. Why now? Why do  I have to realize it now?"

"Zero… Kiss me?"

Zero chocked back a sob as he leaned down and kissed Iris for the first time, finally understanding what she was to him. Joy, happiness, and several other pleasant emotions fled into his mind. Then, all at once they were stripped as her head turned and fell to the side.

"I…Iris…? Iris! No…No, this isn't happening!" HE scooped her up and screamed. "Why is this happening!? Why!? HUH!? WHY!?" Tears rolled down his cheeks as she screamed out. "What am I fighting for!? HUH!? WHAT IS IT!?" He turned around and yelled at no one, still holding her close. "Why do I go on!? What's the point! Everything I care for is killed anyway! HUH!? WHY!? WHAT!? WHY AM I STILL FIGHTING!?"

                                                                                    ~*present*~

Zero fell  from the capsule and brought his hand to his mouth. On his knees, tears fell from his eyes. He remembered now the second maverick war when X recovered his pieces and had him brought back. The third war when he first met Iris. The time between and then the fourth war where she had died in his arms. 

He remembered the times he and X stayed together, laughing and goofing off. The friends he had, the times they all spent fighting side by side and talking in times of peace. He remembered almost all of his past life. All the joy and pain, the sorrow and sadness, the happy times and the bad. All at once.

It was too much. Zero's emotions overloaded and he fell forward onto the ground, unconscious. 

"…Zero?" Leviathan asked weakly, seeing him fall. "Again?" She walked weakly over to him and took scooped him weakly into her arms. "Hang in there Zero, I'll get you back." She took out a portable trans server piece and held it in her hand. Casting one last look at the body of Fefnir, she pressed the button and transited them both back to the Resistance base.

                                                                                                ~~**~~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it almost didn't happen. I got Final fantasy X-2 yesterday, but I haven't played it yet. I'm going to finish this first ^_^. Probably 2 more chapters left. Please review if you think this story deserves it. The more reviews I get, the more  I write, so keep them coming! 


	6. The Forrest

Alouetta looked up at the two women next to her, turning her vision from one to the other as they spoke. Neither of them seemed to pay her much mind, which was odd to her, As Ciel was her un-official mother. She always seemed to listen to her. The only time she didn't was when Uncle Zero was in trouble. 

**Reploid: Zero**

**By: **

**Satashi**

"How long has he been in there?" Leviathan asked, looking at the door leading into Zero's room.

"Ever since he got back." Ciel replied softly. "As soon as he woke up, he went into his room and locked it, not saying anything… He didn't even get repairs done to him…"

The blue haired girl sighed. "Harpuia is the strongest of the generals. We'll need to be in top condition to take him down…"

"I'll talk to him." Ciel stated, walking to the door and knocking. When she got no answer, she spoke. "Zero? I'm coming in." She took out her master key card and swiped it across the door, granting her entrance. 

Leviathan felt a tug at her sweater. Looking down, she saw a small blond girl holding a stuffed cat doll. "Is Uncle Zero hurt?" She asked up to her.

Leviathan knelt down to her level. "He isn't feeling well." She explained lightly to her. "Uncle Zero is kind of sad right now. The war is affecting him. Don't you worry, though, he'll be right as rain in a little while."

"Fine then!" Ciel screamed, opening the door and turning. "You know what!? I don't care anymore! If this is what Zero was like, I wish you never got your memory back! Coward! What happened to your sense of justice!?"

"Get the hell out!"

Ciel slammed the door and stormed past the two. Leviathan looked at the door in shock. Zero had only spoken kindly about Ciel since they met. And Ciel even took her in, not questioning the decision once Zero personally told her that Leviathan was on their side now.

Standing up, Leviathan ran to catch up with her. "Ciel, Ciel, wait!" She grabbed her shoulder, stopping the human in her tracks. She looked scared and angry and on the verge of tears all at once. "What happened?"

"He… He said he wouldn't fight anymore. Told me to do it own my own, to never talk to him again…"

Leviathan shook her head. "He got a lot of his past back the other day, maybe it's too much for him to handle all at once. I'll go after Harpuia. I can take him down in his place."

Ciel opened her mouth to protest, but stopped herself. "…Okay. Come on, we need to get this over with. Before they get Zero's power from the capsule. They've already had enough time to hack into it by now…"

                                                                        ~**~

"They'll die…" Zero said to himself, sitting in his dark room. "Everyone close to me dies… Iris…X…the colonel…Even my friends went Maverick back then…" A knock was on his door, but it was a soft one. Realizing he didn't lock it, he sighed. "Come in."

There was a small pause as someone struggled to open the door. Alouetta then peeked around the cracked door and looked it him. She then closed the door and walked over to the reploid. "Hi."

"Hi."

She titled her head to the side. "I heard you wasn't feeling happy so I brought you a cookie." She offered him a chocolate chip cookie, one that he knew was her favorite. 

                                                                        ~**~

Leviathan swallowed as she stood on the trans server. "Mission starting." The operator stated into her headset. "Transit in Three…Two…One… Transit in progress!"

Leviathan's world phased out around her and soon found herself standing in a downpour of rain. The forest around her was thick, and blocked most of the rain coming down. Although the area wasn't the best for either her or Harpuia, they didn't really have a choice when it came to the location of the capsules. She had just gotten lucky on hers. 

Sighing, she started to walk, looking around for any signs of enemies or entrance to a lab or base.

                                                                        ~**~

Zero had broken the cookie in half and shared it with the little reploid girl. She sat in his lap and munched contently. "Uncle Zero, why re you so sad?"

Zero though about how he should explain to the young one. "A friend of mine… Very close… is…away. I can't see her anymore."

"Is Leviathan going away somewhere?"

"No, not Lev, she is still here."

Alouetta thought about this for a moment. "Momma Ciel is still here too, isn't she?"

"Yes, Ciel is still here, although probably not too happy with me."

"Do I know this person?"

"No. She was in my past."

"I had a friend in the past once. I can't see her anymore either."

"Oh?" Zero wondered what she could mean.

                                                                                    ~**~

Leviathan paused as she reached the clearing. Rain poured down steadily. Harpuia, in all his glory, was standing in front of a capsule. Rain soaked his armor, but he didn't seem to mind. There was no base, no lab, no defenses. Just him standing guard. 

"Leviathan."

"Harpuia."

The greeting was short. A small pause passed over them before the male spoke again. "Where is Zero?"

She set her feet. "I came to claim this one."

Harpuia didn't look too happy. "I waited for him, and he didn't show up. I'm disappointed."

"Don't you want to kill me?" she asked.

"Why? Because you changed sides? No, no  I don't hold anything against you for that. True, I am a little upset about it, but you are following your heart. I can not go against that."

Leviathan felt a relief wash over her. She was glad her didn't think of her as a traitor or a Maverick. 

"We still must fight, though, if you want this capsule." Harpuia declared. "My mission is to fight until Master X is completed."

"He's almost regenerated!?"

"Oh yes, the parts from Fefnir helped tremendously. I say he only has a few more days left before he is complete."

Leviathan bit her cheek. If X woke up again, that would mean more deaths. More deaths of people that didn't have to die. "I need that capsule." Leviathan said softly, but somehow the words were heard over the rain.

Harpuia drew two short sword handles from his side, igniting them. The rain hissed against the pulsating plasma, making a small haze of steam around them. Leviathan pulled her staff from her back and swung it, extending it to it's full length and igniting the blades on it. Both looked at the other in a small, silent, yet powerful salute. 

                                                                        ~**~

"I had a bunny dolly at our old base." Alouetta told Zero as she played with her stuffed cast. "But I lost him when we moved bases." 

Zero sighed to himself and continued to listen to her story.

"I missed Bunny for a long time," she went on to say. "But Mommy got my Kitty as a present. At first I didn't want anything else but my bunny back. But then I realized that if I only was friends with bunny, then what would kitty do?"

Zero's breath caught in his throat.

"So," she continued. "Instead of pushing everyone away, afraid to become friends again, I started talking to Kitty. Now I'm happy again with my new friend. This time  I will do everything I can to keep from being separated." She turned and looked up at him all cute like. "But right now I think you need Kitty more than I do." 

Alouetta stood up and sat her stuffed cat doll in Zero's lap. "Take care of Kitty for me until you cheer up, Uncle Zero!" And with that, she walked back to the door and reached up, opening it and slipping out, pulling it closed behind her.

Zero looked down at the stuffed toy. "Something to look after…" He let his lips curl into a half smile. "I can't believe I was just given life-shaking advice by a six year old…"

He stood quickly, tossing the doll onto his bed and ran our the door to the command center, his broken armor clanging around him as he did so. His boots left small sounds as he ran. The helmet that he wore glistened off the light. Zero's arms shone a bright crimson, illuminating a certain power to them that one could almost _feel as he went by._

The door to the command center burst open, making everyone turn to look at him. "Ciel!" He shouted out, running to the trans server, since he did not know where he was going. "Transport me to where Leviathan is!"

Ciel smiled brightly. "Right!" She slammed her hand down on a button, grinning as Zero looked at her and smiled. He was once again back to his old self. 

"I'll be back in no time." He told her as the countdown reached one, sending him away.

"I wish you good luck."

                                                                        ~**~

Leviathan flipped around Harpuia's slash, twisting her body as she did so to avoid his follow up. The projectile plasma faded out as she swished her arm in the rain, sending several shards of ice at him. Harpuia blocked each projectile with sharp accuracy while still in the air. Upon landing, he darted to his left where he slashed his swords again, once more sending blades of plasma at her.

Leviathan froze all the rain around them, making it look as if time stood still for a moment. The plasma faded out, weakened by cutting through the solid wall of ice. She then rolled on the ground, kicking his feet from under him. Harpuia landed on one hand and sprang into the air , raining down more blades of plasma.

The blue haired girl used the rain around her to her advantage. Quickly she froze select portions and used the feel of shattering ice to determine his pattern. Seeing a chance, she leapt into the air and grabbed his foot, pulling down sharply.

Harpuia yelped as he felt leviathan's trident steer into his right calve. Grunting in pain, he sent his other leg flying, directly hitting her helmet and sending it flying off of her head. Her hair spilled out, lost of it's ponytail. Both fell to the ground and into the mud.

Leviathan was the first to recover, quickly slashing her hand again and sending several ice spears at him. Harpuia had no choice but to block the attack. Once his line of vision cleared, he saw the girl running at him. Quickly thinking, he slashed one of his swords, once again sending the blade of plasma out to her, cutting her armor almost in two pieces. 

The girl looked down in shock at her armor covering her front. She could clearly see her shirt through the gash now. Growling, she punched the ground, freezing it solid and making him topple over. "I just got that repaired!" She screamed at him before jumping on top of him and punching his face. Bits and pieces of metal flew as it was broken off. Harpuia managed to plant a foot into her stomach and roughly shove her off of him.

Leaning forward, the make-shift wings on his back lit up and shot out the power he normally used to stay air born. This time, however, he lurched parallel with the ground, hitting Leviathan in the chest and shattering her body armor completely. Her eyes went wide, but till she managed to grab his back and freeze the very things that projected him. With a sharp jerk, they broke off with the help of the ice.

Harpuia growled sharply at the sudden cold as he grabbed her arm and rolled over, bringing the girl with him and slamming her face first into the cold mud. Leviathan pulled up quickly, gasping for some air. She was 'aided' in getting up when Harpuia grabbed her tangled hair and pulled her to her feet, quickly tossing her into one of the trees near by.

She didn't hit the tree, though. Instead she found strong arms wrap around her, catching her before she slammed into the cold rain soaked wood. Looking up, she saw Zero standing next to her, soaked in rain. The droplets didn't seem to phase his armor at all, as it shone brightly despite being hardly any light. His vest was the only thing that looked bad. It wouldn't offer him any protection in this battle.

Zero looked down at her in his arms. She was covered in mud, her shirt was ripped, not covering much. What was covered was matted to her skin with water, blood, and mud. Her hair was soaked and tangled, knotted up from the battle and rain. Her face was bruised slightly and one of her eyes was closed, in the process of being swollen. A light trickle of blood came from her ear where her helmet hadn't protected her enough from Harpuia's kick.

Only four words came into Zero's mind looking at her. "You look like hell."

Leviathan sagged lightly, taken off guard by this. "Well, thanks, bright eyes, I'm glad you noticed!"

Zero turned to Harpuia, who was breathing heavier than usual. He could tell instantly that he was ground-bound. His two short plasma swords were both ignited, waiting. "I'll take over from here." 

Leviathan nodded and walked to the capsule while Zero made his way to Harpuia. 

Each looked at the other a moment before instantly attacking. Their swords clashed furiously, almost faster than Leviathan could see. Zero kicked out, blocked a sword, punched, blocked the other sword, and flipped back to gain some distance. 

Harpuia slashed three times, sending plasma blades at him. Zero jumped, spun and ducked the attacks. Harpuia glowed a second before slashing both at the same time, sending a seven foot tall beam of plasma energy at him.

Zero felt his arm tingle as he charged his buster. When it was close enough, Zero let it loose, blasting a gapping hole into the attack. Harpuia looked clearly impressed, taking in the weapon that neutralized his ultra attack. Zero's arm from the elbow down was transformed into a wicked cannon looking device, which was humming slightly. 

Shooting again, Zero knocked Harpuia back a step before being charged again. Parry, parry, slash, jab, jump, spin, kick, duck, block, parry, slash!

Zero spun around, whipping his sword as e did so, making a large circular beam around him for a moment. He used this time to shoot several plasma burst at his foe, who was running a half circle around him. He slashes forward, sending his trademark plasma blade, followed  by three more.

The crimson resistance fighter was forced to take to the air via his EAS to avoid the attack. This was predicted, though, and Harpuia was already there to meet him, swords drawn in an attack position.

Zero's vest was shattered.

Both fell to the ground on their feet. Harpuia swayed lightly on his damaged leg, but still managed to stand. Zero turned to him and took out his whip, slashing it and grabbing Harpuia's good ankle. With a spin, he flung the reploid through a tree and into another. Running after him, The two left the clearing.

Rain poured onto Leviathan as she watched them go. After a moment she heard fighting again and trees shaking. Looking to the capsule, she reached out slowly. She touched the cool wet glass with her palm just to see what it felt like.

The capsule slid open without any protest.

"Hello Leviathan." 

Leviathan looked at the image of Dr. Light curiously. "It opened."

"Yes, it is programmed to be opened by Zero or his partner. During the fifth Maverick wars, Zero found many of the capsules X used. After that I programmed them to grant access to anyone of the same frequency as Zero."

She nodded dumbly. "okay…"

Dr.Light cut to the chase. "This will give Zero his chest plate back, along with the fifth and sixth maverick war memory, along with the rest of his life. After this capsule, he will be complete once again.

She looked at the image. "He's off fighting."

"Then accept it on his behalf," A stray plasma blade shot right next to the machine. " Before I am destroyed in the process." The light flickered off, leaving Leviathan alone. Slowly she put one boot into the machine. Holding her breath, she stepped inside. A wild rush of energy shot around her. Around her body she felt a cold type of metal form before vanishing. Looking down, she was the same as ever, but now knew of an armor that she could transit to her whenever she needed it. Or, in this case, as Zero needed it.

Turning, she saw Zero walking to her, limping lightly but otherwise unhurt. "He left when you went into the capsule." He told her with a small grin. "I'll take the armor later. But for now… thanks. Thanks for weakening him so much. I could have never beaten him like I am now…"

Leviathan smiled softly, letting the rain pour down on her. "Hey, don't mention it…"

They both smiled.

                                                                                                ~~**~~

A/N: Sorry to cut it off there but that's all for tonight. Be sure to tune in for the last chapter!


	7. The End

"So, how does this work?" Leviathan asked, looking at Zero in front of her. Each were sitting on his bed currently. She had on a borrowed tank top from Ciel and a pair of draw-string shorts she stole from his dresser. Zero, in turn, was in a red tee-shirt and loose black pajamas. "Do I just give you a chip or something?"

**Reploid: Zero VII**

**By:**

**Satashi**

Zero pondered this. "How did me and X do it…?" She close his eyes and tried to think back. "I know I've swapped armor to him several times before…We're both old-style reploids, so the schematics should be remotely similar. Especially since you were based off of Copy-X's designs…"

Leviathan looked at him, rubbing her foot absently, trying to warm it. Although it was winter time and they both had been in the pouring rain not too long ago, he didn't seem cold at all. Her armor was meant to insulate her skin, keeping it warm. Without it, she felt a little chilly. "Anything?"

"I remember… going back to base. X would wave to me and we would do our standard greeting…"

"What was that?"

Zero held up his arm, which she copied. "we would just do a high five kind of, gripping hands."

Leviathan shrugged and took Zero's hand, wrist connecting. A sharp feeling went from Leviathan's heart and into Zero, making them both gasp and eyes dilate in a memory.

                                                                        ~*past*~

Zero  barged through the elevator top and jumped onto the top of the construction site. X was there, hurt and bleeding. His Falcon armor was torn to shreds and barely stayed attached to him anymore. "X! You okay!?"

"Sigma!" He called to him. "My armor was thrashed by some weird ray! I can't move my joints well until I can take it off!"

"I feel him…"

X suddenly darkened. "Me too… He's close…"

                                                                                                ~**~

"The colony is falling to earth. The blast we fired only destroyed half of it, then remainder will have to be destroyed by the shuttle." Alia nodded to the model on the table in front of all of them. "The cargo that is attached will be filled with nothing but explosives. The pilot must get close enough to de-attach and clear out before the blast kills them. It's a suicide mission.

"I'll do it." Zero stated suddenly, standing. "I'll come back, I promise."

                                                                                                ~**~

"Zeroooooooo!?" X couldn't believe his eyes. Zero's shuttle crash landed on earth after successfully destroying the shuttle, but he was different. Infected.

"This power…" Zero said hauntingly, glowing a dark purple. "I feel so alive… I must destroy something…"

                                                                                                ~**~

Both Zero and X lay next to each other, panting heavily. Zero was battered and X was torn. Even though they had almost just killed each other, they laughed lightly. "Wow, X," Zero began with a grin. "You sure kicked my ass. I don't think I can move."

X laughed softly. "You fight like a demon when you was infected by that virus. I think you dislocated my arm three times."

A sudden laugh shot cold fear into their mechanical hearts. The presence of Sigma always did that. "You two did my work for me."

                                                                                    ~**~

X's eyes lit up. "Zero! Zero, you're alive!"

Zero grinned. "Ah. I hid while making repairs to myself. Had to rebuild over half of my own body." He winced lightly. "I still get queasy thinking about having to do that…"

X tackled him in a hug. "Zero, I missed you man! It was so hard fighting on my own."

"Hey, hey! Let go you little blue freak!" He looked around. "People are going to start wondering things!"

X laughed, but Zero hugged him back. "I am not touching you again for a week after this…"

Both shared a laugh and did their signature greeting.

                                                                                    ~*present*~

Leviathan slowly opened her eyes and pushed herself up. Somehow she had fallen asleep after touching Zero and had a strange dream that she _was_ him. Shaking her head, she looked down to see Zero below her. She had, apparently, been using him as a pillow. Blushing, she rolled off as he sat up

"Man, X sure was a good fighter. I can't believe I lost that battle with him…" 

Leviathan quickly turned to him and looked shocked. "that was…"

"Oh, sorry. It was a part of my past. You see, I went kind of berserk and…"

"And X fought you, because you were infected…."

Zero blinked. "Yeah…"

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero awoke the next morning a little later than usual. His hair sprayed out behind him and onto the bed in a thin lair of silky mass. Sitting up, he yawned and slid his feet out of the bed and walked past the study part of his room and into the bathroom, stepping over Leviathan who was sprawled on his floor with a blanket on top of her. Ignoring his new room mate, he continued to his morning shower and turned on the hot water.

Leviathan sat up, woken by the sound of water. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and stretched out. Zero dropped a towel on her head as he walked past, drying his hair with one hand and drinking some coffee in the other. The girl pulled it from her head and went in, closeting the door behind her.

The blond drank his coffee slowly, absently rubbing his head. He sighed to himself and brought the coffee to his lips.

"Emergency! Emergency! Zero, Leviathan, report to the command center immediately!" Ciel's voice rang loudly into his room, making him spill the coffee on himself. "All resistance members report to your post! All reserves and trainees meet with your instructors for details!  This is not a drill, I repeat, this is NOT a drill!"

Leviathan scrambled out of the bathroom just in time to see Zero pulling on his helmet and pushing a button, His armor instantly appeared onto him. 

"Let's go."

She nodded and ran out after him, calling her armor to her as she did so.

                                                                        ~**~

The two team mates made it to the command center room just in time to see X's face appear in the air, on a holographic screen. "Greetings." He stated. "By now you've realized a army is heading to your base." Here Zero quickly looked to the radar, which showed a large green blur on it. "The war will end  today, one way or the other. I will allow Zero a chance to fight me personally."

The screen blipped off, leaving the room silent for a full three seconds before bursting into activity. Ciel turned to Zero quickly. "The army will reach here in five minutes!"

"It will take me almost two hours to get to Copy-X and fight him!" Zero basically screamed in a high pitched voice. "Can you hold out that long?"

Ciel looked really worried. "I don't know…"

"you can." Leviathan  stepped forward. "It's my turn to help out around here." She looked at Ciel. "You took me in, despite what I did for you. I'll lead the Resistance members against him. Zero can go fight."

Zero nodded. "Lev, I'll leave it in your hands." With a glance to Ciel, Zero teleported out, seemingly knowing where he was going to.

"The fighters are in the dispatch bay." Ciel said quickly, showing just how much she trusted Zero's judgment. "You know where it is."

Leviathan nodded.

"Leviathan!" 

She turned to the voice. It was Cerveau.  "Yes?"

"I hope you don't mind, I installed a new component into your armor while it was being repaired."

She blinked. "What is it?"

"A humidity converter. It will literally suck the moister out of the air and into your armor, to your hand."

Leviathan put out her hand and concentrated. A stream of water shot out slightly. "Wow…"

"It won't be much unless the humidity is dense, but…"

"It's enough." She nodded at him. "Thanks."

                                                                                                ~**~

Zero looked around the area he was at. He had been there twice before, each time it was packed to the brim with X-droids and other mechanical defenses. This time, however, it was almost quiet. Looking around, he started to walk, sword drawn and in his hand, pulsating softly against nobody.

                                                                                                ~**~

Leviathan swallowed as she saw the massive army of robots coming to her. They knew no fear, only their programming. Her side consist of Reploids, able to understand the fear of death and nervousness. The only difference was, 

Her side was fighting for a cause they believed in.

Leviathan held out her trident. "FIRE!"

Plasma rained on the approaching group, making explosions rip through the air. The robots attacked next in all different shapes and sizes.

The reploid Resistance yelled a battle cry as they followed Leviathan into battle.

                                                                                                ~**~

"Welcome, Zero."

Zero stopped and turned slowly. Across the dark room X sat in a chair, legs crossed. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the bootleg?"

X didn't seemed phased by the remark. "You seem to have collected all the pieces to your armor." 

Zero smirked. "You're at a disadvantage now."

"It would be that way… If I didn't find my own." He stood slowly and walked into the light. Black armor covered him, with golden spikes jutting out at the joints. "I call it the Gaia armor…"

Zero frowned. "Looks like this won't be an easy match."

"Especially since you will be watched." He snapped his fingers, revealing a cage across the room. "Did you not find it off your little fairy friend didn't come to you at all?"

Zero looked at the cage. "X!"

Cyber-elf X flew in the cage lightly. "Zero! Get me out of here!"

The crimson reploid grit his teeth. "I'm gonna rip you to shreds, you bootleg!"

The copy X grinned. "That's not all." He motioned around him. Cameras were everywhere. "The whole world will watch the fall of the resistance!"

                                                                                    ~**~

Leviathan literally smashed through a shield robot and spun her trident, clearing a path around her. Her left hand shot a stream of water, quickly frozen by her right. The ice lance impaled the closest robot, stopping a small flow from reaching her from that direction.

Jumping up, she sent several ice balls down. Upon landing, se saw a shadow over her. Turning, Harpuia came into view. He silently ignited his swords and gave her only a second to prepare herself before slashing.

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero glared at the copy X. "You're insane!"

He only started to charge his buster. "I will destroy all reploids!"

"You're killing innocents!"

"I don't care! I will destroy everything until only humans are left!"

"You're nothing but a cold blood murderer!"

"So be it!"

X shot the blast, sending a massive plasma ball at him. Zero slashed it with his sword, making it fizzle and split into two pieces. Zero's sword was yellow instead of the normal green. A lighting chip had been activated. "You forget, copy…" he spoke, deadly serious. "I have my past back as well. That means I am at full power…and I have no restrictions this battle. Not like in the past. This time it's for fatal wounds…"

X laughed sickingly, on a berserker high. "Interesting… Let's see what you have!"

Zero blurred with speed, slashing angrily. X flipped over him and jammed his cannon into Zero's back and fired. The plasma went right through Zero before fading out. "After image!?" The crimson warrior appeared behind X, throwing a hard right hook onto his helmet, sending him reeling and crashing into a wall that instantly gave way under the pressure.

Hot yellow plasma ripped through the smoke of the plaster, making Zero cartwheel away. Ice, fire, and wind all seemed to blur into one as X shot one after the other, changing colours with almost every attack.

Zero swerved under the attacks and rolled on the ground before going air born from a pushup. His body fanned into an 'x' shape before tucking in and flipping, landing right in front of him. X instantly threw a punch at him to try and gain some distance. He ducked X's punch and spun around his follow up. Grabbing the offending hand, Zero twisted around and pulled the hand behind X. Slamming his foot on X's back, he jerked back, sharply dislocating the shoulder.

A sharp scream of pain went through the air as Zero quickly let go and gripped his hands together and slammed them on top of X's helmet. Before he could even fall, Zero was in front of him, grabbing his head and slamming it into his knee. As his foe reeled back in pain, Zero swung his saber hard.

X grabbed Zero's wrist and stopped the blade of plasma. Not giving him a chance to respond, X pointed his cannon into Zero's face directly and fired repeatedly, gripping his wrist so he couldn't get free.

                                                                        ~**~

Leviathan dodged Harpuia's attack and kneed him in the stomach, followed closely by a right hook. As Harpuia fell to the side, Leviathan kicked him back up and thrust her trident into his shoulder, making him scream and fly backwards.

'_What was that…?_' she asked herself mentally. '_I've never fought hand-to-hand before… But… But I knew exactly what to do…_' An image of Zero flashed in front of her. '_Those were his moves! I got them when-'_

Her thoughts left her as she blocked an attack and parried. Harpuia stabbed a sword at her, tearing long ways up her forearm. Gritting her teeth, she doused him in water seconds before freezing it.

His movements slowed drastically, allowing her to grip her trident perfectly and rear back, spinning while she swung. The blow landed firm and without interruption. Harpuia's side armor shattered, revealing a green shirt under it, torn now. He doubled over in pain and gripped his side. 

Leviathan went to kick him over, but he grabbed her foot and stabbed one of his short swords into her thigh. The plasma cut through the armor as if it wasn't there. The end of the plasma sword erupted from the other side of her leg and was crudely twisted before being ripped out. 

She fell hard on top of him, slinging her left hand as she did so. Harpuia's helmet soared off, showing brown spiky hair. He, in turn, grabbed Leviathan's face and pushed away, making her fall off and he took to being on top of her. He pulled her helmet off as well, throwing it across the battle field.

Leviathan grabbed Harpuia's other sword at his waist and pulled it out, igniting it. Her staff was to her side, just out of reach after being knocked back. She blocked one of his attacks and quickly slid his blade so it would impale next to her head. The chance paid off and she clearly had an opening, which she exploited fiercely. The short sword of Harpuia betrayed it's master as it was shoved directly into the hole in his armor. She then quickly pushed it, tearing him slowly in half.

Through a long reaching screech of absolute pain, He somehow managed to pull his sword out of the ground and raise it above his head with both hands before bringing it down…

                                                                        ~**~

Zero pulled copy-X's hand and flipped him over his head, slamming him roughly into the floor. X jumped up quickly and dashed right back at him, blasting his plasma with everything he had. 

Zero ran through the plasma and slashes his sword, making him dodge and jump back. Zero activated his EAS and was right along with him. Punches and curses flew thick as they battled it out. Scuffs, dents and cuts steady appeared on both of their armor. It was only seven minutes of fighting before small flecks and pieces started to fling off.

Zero found himself at the wrong end of one of X's distance gaining throws. Twisting in air, he landed on his feet, but still slid back several yards.

"Zero!" Zero turned his head. He had landed next to the fairy-X. "Let me out!" Zero did as he was asked, slashing the cage and freeing his real partner, who hovered next to him loyally. "Zero, I can stop him. My power after sealing the elf only became one thing: to return to my own body."

"But your body was destroyed two months ago!"

"_That_ one was…"

His eyes widened in realization. "How do we do it?"

Copy-X was already blasting plasma, however. The two age-old partners flew in the same direction and seemed to know exactly what the other was going to do. Zero leapt up, clung to the wall, then leapt off of it and grabbed a hold of the ceiling, one of his old moves from the fifth maverick war. Dashing across the ceiling, he shot downwards and ignited his sword with fire, crashing down on the copy.

Copy-X somehow managed to knock the light saber away from the reploid, leaving them both to roll on the ground, punching at every given chance. Finally, Zero shoved him against the floor and pinned hi shoulders. "X!"

The fairy X flew forward and crashed into the armor of the fake. It glowed sharply before breaking off of him and falling to the side. Zero got off and stepped back quickly, watching with a shocked expression.

The copy screamed, rolling around on the ground. "Get out of my head!" He roared, throwing off his helmet and gripping his hair. "Get out! I am a perfect copy of you!  I don't need the real one!"

Zero swallowed hard, being only able to watch.

"Get out!! Get out! Get out. Get out…" He sank to his knees and panted hard, going into spasms. "I have a purpose. I have to destroy the threats. I have to… have too.. Get ouuuuuuttttt!"

An increadable light blinded Zero momentary. When he was able to see again, X was standing before him, beaten up pretty badly, but otherwise the same. Above him, however, floated a dark looking cyber elf.

"Zero?" X asked, in a sort of girly voice.

"X!"

The cyber elf screamed and flew quickly away. "Don't let him get away!" Zero screamed, forming his buster and blasting repeatedly.

X dashed forward and grabbed Zero's light saber and ignited it, slinging it into the air and neatly cleaving the fairy in half. It was destroyed before it even hit the ground.

Zero panted, looking at X as he inspected himself. He ran a hand along his arm and then to his chest, seemingly not able to believe it. "I'm…I'm back…" He spoke softly. "Zero! Zero I'm alive again! I have my body back! Ha ha!" He ran over to him and gave his best friend a hug.

"Man, X, it's good to see you be yourself again. That copy was... the copy! He's attacked the base!"

X quickly ran over to a control panel across the room, followed by Zero. His fingers danced over it quickly. "I'm setting them all to shut down." He explained as he worked. "There. That should have done it. Get back to base, I have a few things to do here. Like freeing all the prisoners the fake me took and disbanding the army."

Zero nodded. "I'll grant you entrance through my teleported signal." He tapped his helmet, sending him his access code. "Meet up with me as soon as you can."

                                                                                    ~**~

Zero's feet met the ground as he formed into being from his teleportation. All around him bodies lay. Several resistance members were scouting the area. "What's the status?" He yelled out, getting a scouter to run over to him.

"Sir, Zero, sir!" he saluted. "The droids attacking all shut down, sir!"

Zero nodded. "Good. That was the plan. What is our casualty rate?"

"Thirty percent, sir." He informed. "The way things were going, we would have been run over completely!"

Zero nodded. "Continue to scout for wounded survivors."

Ciel's voice flashed into his ears. "Zero! X is making a statement! I'll swap it over!"

Zero walked across the field, listening. He had forgotten the Copy-X was broadcasting their battle. Everyone was probably listening to this. "Greetings," X began. "I'm sure all of you know who I am. But the thing is, I'm not. You see, several years ago, I fought against something known as the 'Dark Elf'. To stop this elf from accidentally destroying the world with its uncontrollable power, I sealed it inside my body, thus forcing me into a body of a cyber elf."

Zero smiled as he saw a flash of blue and began walking over to it.

"A scientist made a copy of me, to try and maintain the peace I had fought for." X went on. "But that copy of me began to slowly go Maverick, killing innocents. He is gone now, and I have reclaimed my body."

Zero slowed down.

"Neo Arcadia will no longer be a dictatorship. Now we will be a center for restoration, helping any and everybody the war has affected. Funds will be granted to scientist to solve the energy crisis. Ciel will head this." He laughed a little. "I hear she's almost done with it anyway."

He swallowed. "Lev… Lev, get up Lev…." Zero knelt down and picked up her body gently. A large hole was in her chest, where a light saber had been planted. He put a shaking hand to it and it dis-activated. "Lev… Come on, open your eyes."

"All prisoners will be let go." X stated. "They should be being released as I speak."

Leviathan slowly opened her eyes. "Zero…?"

"Lev! You're alive!"

"Is Harpuia…dead…?" She asked softly.

Zero looked to his side. Harpuia was laying in a pool of his own blood, almost cut in half. "Yeah, yeah he's gone. You did it. You saved the base, Lev!"

She smiled softly up at him. "Thank you, Zero…"

His eyes started to water. "Lev, you'll be fine."

Her eyes were soft. "Zero. You… know I'm dieing."

"No your not…" His voice cracked. "You're fine…" He looked at her chest, realizing it was a miracle she was even with him right now. He could almost literally see through her.

Leviathan weakly raised a hand and touched his cheek. "Zero…You gave me so much…You gave me… a reason to live…"

He took her hand and supported her with his other. "Lev. Don't die. You can't die…"

Her eyes were fond, smile was soft. "Thank you… for making everything…worth it…thank you… for showing me…what love was."

Leviathan's eyes slowly fluttered closed and her head titled slightly to the side. Zero didn't say anything else. A tear fell onto her cheek, followed by another one. Slowly he gathered her closer to himself and wept silently as reploids walked around him, helping the injured.

"Together," X finished up. "We will rebuild and once again live in peace. "

But the sobs of the legendary hunter went on through the cheers of triumph. The tears still fell as people celebrated the end of a long war. Zero's life was once again robbed of happiness. Once again he was a hero. It was who he was. He bled so people wouldn't get hurt. He cried so people could smile. He fought so people could live in peace. It was who he was. He was Zero. The legendary hunter. It was his life. And you know what? 

He would do it again if he ever had to. He would die on the inside countless times over as long as people like Iris and Leviathan didn't have to die. He would go on. He would make sure nobody else would ever feel the pain that he was feeling. 

She would have wanted it that way.

                                                                                    ~*years later.*~

"Emergency! Emergency! X, Zero, report to the Hunter dispatch bay to intercept on Ride chasers! Maverick located at Area 26, Block B! Meet with and destroy!" Ciel's voice was firm.

X and Zero ran down the hallways.

"Ready, partner?" X asked as they dashed through the doors and leapt onto their bikes.

"Ah!" Zero replied with a smile and a thumbs up. "As long as reploids are alive, there will be those who hurt humans. That's why, no matter what, we will go on."

X nodded as they sped out. "Ah. It's who we are."

"And I'm proud of that."

X stood up on his bike and formed his cannon, taking aim at the reploid causing terror to the humans.

Zero leapt from his bike and his light saber roared into life. Swinging, he left a blazing trail of blue hair following it, attached at the handle. "Let's rock, X!"

                                                                                    ~~**~~

A/N: Took longer than I thought for such a short chapter… I hope you enjoyed the story as it unfolded. I know most of you reading don't like that Leviathan died. But some of you reading have had your emotions touched by it. That's the reason we right. Although this is my first, and probably only, sad ending fanfic I still wanted to see if I could reach a sentimental side of my readers. Zero will always fight on for those he loved. They will always be remembered by him as he goes on in his life. 

Dedicated to Isiah. 1985-2003. May you rest in peace my friend.


End file.
